Dark Paradise
by Zemra
Summary: No siempre es algo sencillo dejar el pasado atrás, dicen que es fácil, quizá para ellos pero para otros es más difícil, y más cuando te lo recuerdan constantemente, ¿qué pasaría si el pasado te consume?, simple eres un simple cascarón vacío, y si... ¿tuviera la oportunidad de dejar eso?, la vida es confusa, a veces se ríe y te escupe otras te abre miles de puertas. [yuumika]
1. Misma monotonía

Hacía tiempo que no llovía como lo está haciendo ahora, fuerte y sin dar esperanza de que termine antes que las clases; miraba su reflejo en la ventana, su cabello negro como la obscuridad más profunda, y sus ojos verdes como las hojas frescas en los días de primavera, bajo ellos unas discretas ojeras se formaban revelando que anoche no durmió bien.

—Yuu-san, otra vez te la pasante desvelado —escuchó detrás suyo—, tu cara no muestra gran belleza —dijo burlona.

—No es que me la pasé desvelado sino que… —dio un gran bostezo— estuve haciendo… ¿tarea? —se excusó, a lo que recibió una risa de su compañera.

Afuera otra figura caminaba, parecía no importarle que lloviera ya que no llevaba un paraguas o se apuraba como para no mojarse mucho. Arrastraba los pies mientras su mirada se perdía en el suelo, como si esperase que algo interesante pase por ahí, aunque no lo hacía, pero su falta de ánimo ya hizo que perdiera todo sorpresa de lo que lo rodea, podría caer una bomba pero a él no le interesaría.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, pero aun así no mostró ganas de apurarse, ya estaba dentro, mojado pero dentro; se paró delante de la puerta de su salón dudando si entrar o darse la vuelta, pero ya estaba ahí ¿no? ¿Para qué darse la vuelta ahora?

—Siento la tardanza —dijo con una voz vacía mientras miraba al profesor que con un suspiro le indicó que se sentara.

Las miradas no tardaron, solo por mera curiosidad; no le gustaba el solo las sentía como miradas acusadoras y llenas de burla, se sentó en los últimos asientos. Se pasó la mano por su cabellera dorada y empapada que no paraba de gotear de sus puntas lisas por el peso del agua. No prestaba mucha atención hacia lo que decía el profesor, solo se quedaba mirando su cuaderno en blanco y su lápiz que golpeaba suave contra este.

—Mikaela Shindou, ¿está prestando atención? —la voz del profesor lo sacó de ese profundo pensar en el que estaba.

—¿Ah?, l-lo siento —dijo mientras se enterraba más en el banco tratando de ocultarse de todas las miradas, sus ojos azules comenzaron a picarle, pero no dejaría que derramaran lágrimas, quizá cunado esté solo, pero ahora no.

La campana sonó, anunciando el receso, todos a su alrededor se levantaron pero el solo se quedó ahí sentado como si nada pasara a su alrededor. Cuando estuvo solo en el salón fue cuando salió con gran lentitud como su tuviese rocas sobre sí. Recibía algunas miradas, algunas curiosas otras de simple burla, quizá por su falta de autoestima era tomada como una burla, o quizá sea otra cosa.

—Me da un poco de pena verlo así —comentó una joven de corta estatura mientras estaba con sus amigos.

—No es cosa nuestra Shinoa, el chico no quiere relacionarse, ¿qué más podemos hacer? —comentó desinteresado un chico de cabello rosado—, además, si te da pena, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle que tiene?

—Ya lo he intentado —dijo entre dientes.

—Ya, ya, chicos, es mejor calmarnos —dijo el joven de cabellos castaños—, ¿no es ciento, Yuu-kun? —preguntó mirando al mencionado que solo se centraba en no caer dormido.

El día acabó normal, seguía lloviendo con fuerza, ya muchos se han marchado con sus paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia, menos un joven rubio; Mikaela miraba al cielo gris mientras todos pasaban a su lado. Suspiró y salió caminando siendo recibido por el frío viento y el agua que caía como pequeñas piedras sobre él. Alzaba cada tanto la mirada viendo como grupos de amigos se despedían y se iban por caminos separados otros tomaban el mismo camino.

 _"¿Cómo se sentirá tener alguna amistad?"_ , pensó dejando escapar un pesado suspiro.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, arrastrando los pies y sintiendo el bombardeo constante del agua sobre él. Se detuvo un instante, ya no sentía el agua sobre él, sino que ahora escuchaba como chocaba contra algo sobre su cabeza, alzó la mirada y vino como un chico de gran sonrisa lo observaba mientras lo protegía de la lluvia. _"¿Por qué?"_ , era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza del rubio.

—No es bueno que estés bajo la lluvia y sin protección, podrías enfermar —dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras.

Enfermarse era lo que menos le preocupaba.

—No tienes que hacerlo, nadie te obliga… puedes irte —susurró bajo poniéndose en marcha paro nuevamente aquel chico lo cubrió de la lluvia. Supuso que iba a ser un caso perdido el intentar que se fuera.

En el camino reinaba el silencio, un poco incómodo para el pelinegro pero natural para el rubio; el único ruido que les recordaba que estaban aún en la calle era la lluvia y algún que otro auto que pasaba zumbando cerca de ellos.

—Aquí es —dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio y estar quito frente a una casa—, bueno… esto… g-gracias —dijo inseguro y con baja voz.

—No hay de que Mika —exclamó con alegría—, bueno, nos veremos mañana, por cierto si es que no sabes, me llamo Yuuichiro —dijo mientras se despedía.

Mikaela se quedó un rato más parado ahí, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño, _"debe estar jugando conmigo"_ , pensó, como única opción ante el comportamiento del chico. Tomó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, dentro ni un alma se asomaba todo estaba obscuro y en un silencio fantasmal, parecía una tumba.

 _"Parece que aún no llega"_ , se dijo internamente mientras dejaba las llaves sobre una mesa, avanzó con suavidad, ahora sus pisadas daban un poco más de vida a ese lugar, subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Una vez dentro dejó sus cosas en un rincón, se dejó caer en la cama con la cara enterrada en la almohada, seguía mojado pero no era algo que le preocupase mucho. Además de su respiración, el ruido del reloj despertador llenaba apenas el silencio de la habitación; cinco, diez, quince minutos pasaron y él seguía igual sin mover un solo músculo, pero ahora sus sollozos se escuchaban. Las lágrimas caían sobre la almohada ya mojada por el cabello de este.

Se sentía más cómodo llorar en su cuarto, por el simple hecho de que él era el único testigo de sus lágrimas.

Pasó un largo rato, dejando que la angustia y nervios, se fueran en esas gotas saladas para mojar más la almohada; se levantó y sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida y sus ojos que le ardían a cada parpadeo. Suspiro.

Bajó con calma hacia la cocina, no sin antes mirar la hora en el reloj de madera colgado, 10:30pm, ya estaba acostumbrado a perder la noción del tiempo cuando su depresión lo consumía más y más, buscó algo que comer, donde lo único hecho eran unas sobras de la noche anterior, un poco de arroz y verduras. Lo calentó y se sentó en la mesa; sostenía el tenedor pero no intentaba pinchar algo del plato, sino que se la pasó tocando y moviéndolo, a veces se sorprendía de lo rápido en que se le iba el apetito.

Acomodó todo antes de irse a su cuarto, no sin antes dar una vuelta por el baño, encendió la luz y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Cabello rubio casi pálido, ojos celestes tristes y sin brillo como los de un muerto, y su piel pálida, no era sorpresa esa apariencia, después de todo, comía poco, y no pasaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol como para que tome un poco de color. Se pasaba las manos por su cabello, estaba largo un poco más que la última vez, ahora le daba cosquillas en el cuello y cubrió por completo sus oídos.

Pudo notar que algunos moretones se llegaban a ver, no muy bien, pero por suerte el uniforme los cubría muy bien; quería ver que tal estaban, retrocedió unos pasos y se quitó la camisa; ahí estaban en brazos, hombros y algunos en su espalda. El color morado resaltaba como luces de un club nocturno en su pálida piel, ver eso sin duda lo puso de un peor ánimo. Salió y caminó a su cuarto nuevamente, se cambió las ropas mojadas por una remera blanca y un pantalón holgado gris, un pijamas improvisado. Se tiró en la cama fría de espaldas contemplando la penumbra del cielorraso, no pasó mucho antes de que se durmiera esperando que por lo menos mañana sea como todos los días, la gente ignorándolo, el perdido en su mundo, y evitando cualquier contacto como sea posible; ojalá la vida fuese tan sencilla.

* * *

 **Hola n.n**

 **¿Qué tal andan? Yo un poco nerviosa, jeje, s mi primer que fanfic que subo (mi pereza no me deja l3) bueno, esto es más o menos algo que tenía ya en mente hace rato, y al fin me digno a subirlo, etto... espero que les guste ^/^**


	2. Bella miseria

Abajo la puerta principal se cerró con fuerza, despertando alarmado al rubio, sin hacer ruido se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto quedando detrás para escuchar; unos pasos fuertes pero torpes, y el ruido de algún objeto tumbado junto con algún insulto. Suspiró con pesadez mientras cerraba la puerta con llave no iba a arriesgarse como otras veces. El reloj de su mesa de noche marcaba las 3:45am, un nuevo récord a comparación de las otras veces que no llegaba hasta después de irse a la secundaria.

—¡Oye!, ¡por qué cierras la maldita puerta mocoso malnacido! —odiaba tener que vivir con ese sujeto, aún se preguntaba cómo es que se convirtió en su tutor legal, ocho años tuvo que soportarlo. Pero aun así no se dignó a delatarlo ¿miedo?, quizá, pero aun a sus dieciséis años no lo delataba. Secretamente no quería estar solo, aunque su compañía no era de lo más agradable.

—¡Ni creas que te dejaré entrar en ese estado, borracho desgraciado! ¡¿Por qué no te vas y vuelves más a la tarde?!, así tendremos una agradable charla—le gritaba Mikaela sarcásticamente alejándose de la puerta y quedar sobre su cama. Quería dormir, pero los gritos y golpes a la puerta no lo ayudaban.

 _"¿Dónde estarán?"_ , se preguntaba revisando los cajones de la mesa de noche, la poca luz no le daba mucha ayuda, manoteaba en cada uno de los cajones. En el último se tumbaron algunos frascos de plástico al meter torpemente la mano, dentro de ellos se escuchaban las patillas golpetear entre sí. Sacó uno por uno leyendo a penas el nombre de las etiquetas, ponía los potes de plásticos de tal forma para que la poca luz que se lograba filtrar por las cortinas le permitiera saber cuál de todos era y si era el que buscaba; "Eszopiclona", dio con el que buscaba después de revisar entre los diferentes potes, que era más de siete.

Ignoraba los gritos del otro lado de la puerta y las patas, si, ahora estaba pateando la puerta como si condición le diese un poco más de fuerza como para tumbarla; resopló antes de mandarse dos de esas pastillas, no siempre tomaba la misma cantidad, a veces una, otras tres, o cuatro en casos muy raros. Se quedó sentado un momento antes de que esas pastillas comenzaran a dar resultado, sus parpados pesaban y su mirada comenzaba a distorsionarse.

—Diablos… olvidé tomar las otras —susurró antes de caer rendido en la cama no sin antes escuchar un claro, "¡la pagarás caro!" de su tutor, eso no iba a ser bueno.

El ruido de su despertador era un taladro dentro de su cabeza, en otros tiempos le costaba despertarse o no se despertaba, por lo que siempre procuraba tener al máximo tanto la alarma de su despertador como la de su celular. Se cubrió los oídos con fuerza, ahora las pastillas le cobraban, dándole una fuerte migraña, diablos, pero era algo a pagar para tener un poco de sueño; apagó primero la alarma de su celular y luego la del despertador, 6:00am; casi siempre se despertaba dos horas antes de que sea el horario de entrada, una razón de esto era para evitar a toda costa al hombre con el que compartía la casa, y la segunda porque no siempre se apuraba para llegar a tiempo. Sacó una tableta de pastillas blancas, de las cuales quedaba una, tendría que conseguir más después si es que no quería seguir sufriendo estos dolores. Las tragó de golpe, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras sus manos apretaban el borde de la cama con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza esperando a que esas pastillas comiencen a dar resultado. Se tomó unos minutos en comenzar a sentir mejorías.

Dio un largo y pesado suspiro, el uniforme de ayer seguía húmedo y parte del suelo también, después limpiaría para que no comience a desprender olor a humedad; sacó uno de los uniformes viejos que tenía desde hace tiempo. No estaba el en mejor de los estados pero por lo menos era un poco más presentable, solo lo sacudió en el aire para quitar la capa de tierra que había encima. En la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido, seguro habrá caído desmayado por algún lado de la casa, pero no era cosa suya.

Destrabó con suavidad la puerta y se asomó un poco, por lo menos no estaba en el pasillo, se metió de nuevo a su cuarto sacando de la mesa de luz otros dos potes.

—Tendré que ser más "responsable" con estas cosas —susurró cansado de siempre tener que estar tomando esas pastillas a la noche y por la mañana, o en momentos cuando surja la necesidad.

Desde los diez años sufre de insuficiencia cardio respiratoria, la causante de que haya sido internado un par de veces cuando su corazón o pulmones no funcionaban como corresponden, esa y otras causas era la falta de dinero que tenían, sus medicamento no son los más económicos, y tampoco lo eran sus pastillas para poder dormir. Pero tampoco lo era las salidas a bares y lugares de apuesta a donde siempre acudía su tutor a las noches.

Guardó una pastilla de cada pote, bajó, llevaba sobre su hombro izquierdo su mochila con todos sus objetos para el día; sacó de uno de los estantes un vaso y lo cargó de agua.

Cuando empezó con los medicamentos no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar casi siempre tomándolas, pero ahora era como si no podía vivir sin ella, a veces pensaba que se volvió adicto, y más para las que le "ayudaba" a dormir. Las tomó con un trago de agua; 6:15am marcaba el reloj de la pared.

Algo lo jaló con fuerza del cabello donde no pudo evitar dar un quejido en respuesta.

—Ya las ratas salen de la madriguera —el olor a alcohol era demasiado fuerte y más espantoso era el que salía de su boca lo que le produjo algunas arcadas—, y bien ¿no piensas justificar tu comportamientos de anoche?

—No tengo nada que decirte —siseó apretando los dientes.

Quedó aturdido al recibir un golpe bastante fuerte en uno de sus oídos.

—Mira bien bastardo de mierda, o mejor tratas mejor o te juro que te quiebro las piernas.

—Como si te tuviese miedo —escupió sin pensarlo bien antes, claro que tenía miedo, y mucho, pero algunas veces quebraba el silencio que siempre tenía.

Otro golpe más seguido de otro.

 _"¡Defiéndete maldito cobarde!"_ , se decía en un intento de aliento pero sus músculos estaban paralizados del miedo, odiaba sentirse tan inútil. Cayó sentado con una mano sobre su ojo derecho y la otra limpiaba su labio lastimado.

Inútil. Cobarde. Débil. Frágil. Eran las palabras que siempre le cruzaban por la cabeza, ¿por qué no podía ponerle un límite a esto? ¿Será que está tan traumado de pequeño que ni defenderse de un simple borracho podía?

 _"Debería estar ya muerto, por lo menos así ya no sufro más"_ , pensó.

Se levantó con rapidez para salir de ahí, tropezaba por la pérdida del equilibro a causa del golpe en el oído. Salió y no dejó de correr no hasta llegar a estar dos cuadras de distancia, de pura suerte ningún auto llegó a pasarlo por encima.

Su cuerpo temblaba debido a la ira que trepaba por su cuerpo como crueles manos que lo envolvía, esa ira no estaba dirigida hacia su tutor —en parte sí— sino hacia él mismo, se sentía asqueroso por no poder defenderse, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué su salvador llegase de la nada? No, esa eran puras tonterías, simples ilusiones, sino han venido cuando todo empezó, por qué vendría ahora, sería hasta cómico pero de cierta forma sentía muy en el fondo la esperanza de eso.

Intentó hacer malabares para que su ojo quedase cubierto por el largo cabello, era bueno que no se hubiese enloquecido con las tijeras ayer en la noche, desquitando su frustración en su cabello y dejarlo peor de lo que estaba. No sabía si estaba bien cubierto, haría la prueba, si la gente se quedaba mirándolo era que no lo cubrió bien. Tranquilo caminaba con la vista en el sus pasos.

—Oh, un cachorro —dijo al tener un bello perrito marrón parado al frente, este lo miró con su ojo celeste, por lo visto sufrió un accidente, se inclinó con una mano extendida hacia el pequeño canino—, ven pequeño —sonrió con suavidad a la espera de ese cachorro. Pasó poco antes de que se acercarse, no fue directo en busca de afecto más bien primero olfateó inseguro la mano—. Por lo visto somos iguales dos seres despreciados por el resto —comentó con amargura cuando el pequeño perro aceptó gustoso su mano, pensó en un comienzo que lo mordería, quizá habrá sido despreciado por mucha gente pero era bastante gentil y amable ¿cómo es que nadie lo querría?

Pasó un tiempo acariciándolo; bajó la mochila de su hombro, si mal no recordaba tenía un paquete de galletas desde ayer que ni siquiera abrió, ahí está. Lo sacó y abrió dejando que el cachorro lo comiera por completo, sacó su celular fijándose la hora, diablos, eran las 7:30am, y el colegio seguía estando un poco lejos.

—Tengo que irme pequeño —lo acarició antes de enderezarse—, me esperarás acá, ¿no?

No recibió respuesta ya que seguía entretenido comiendo las galletas, rió bajo; vaya, hacía cuanto no escuchaba su propia risa, aunque sea una corta y baja.

Siguió su camino, parecía que el encuentro con ese cachorro le subió un poco el ánimo, solo un poco pero bastaba para no tener esa aura tan latente de depresión a su alrededor.

Llego en buen tiempo, solo faltaban unos diez minutos para que sonara la campana, caminaba por los pasillos pero parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado, pensaba en el cachorro y en que podría tenerlo, oculto claro ya se imaginaba la tremenda paliza que recibiría si llegaba a casa con un cachorro de la calle. Pensaba en después llevarle otro poco de comida cuando salga. Seguía divagando en su mundo, chocó contra la espalda de alguien.

—L-lo siento —dijo frotando su cabeza, más bien apoyó su mano en donde su cabello ocultaba su ojo posiblemente morado.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —soltó con enfado el joven con el que chocó, Mikaela alzó un poco la mirada y la bajó con rapidez. Se mantuvo en silencio y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Llegó a su salón, ya parecía que estaban todos, cada uno con su grupo de amigos charlando de cualquier cosa, recibió algunas mirada cuando entró, pero intentaba ignorarlas lo más posible que pudiera, fue a su lugar y ahí se quedó, sentado, solo y en silencio.

—Oye, Yuu-san, ayer te vi acompañando al rubio a su casa —decía la joven de pelo lavanda con cierta picardía.

—No te adelantes a los hechos Shinoa, solo lo acompañé para que no se mojara —respondió el mencionado mirando a Mikaela—, y acuérdate que tiene un nombre —añadió volteando la mirada a la de menor estatura quien solo alzó las manos en señal de perdón con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué tanto lo miras?, pareces un idiota mirándolo todo el tiempo —habló la chica de cabellera rubia sujeta en dos coletas, recibiendo la aprobación de un joven con gafas.

—No lo ven, parece… no sé… parece que tiene algo —respondió el Yuu volviendo la vista hacia el rubio. Sus amigos no entendieron muy bien a que se refería, por lo cual miraron solo por curiosidad al rubio solitario.

Mikaela no paraba de sentirse nervioso, tenía los ojos de un grupo de cinco sobre él.

 _"¿Se habrán dado cuenta?, no, no lo creo, está bien tapado como para que lo noten… espero"_ pensaba mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de su pantalón. No tardó en sonar la campana y que llegara el profesor.

La clase pareció una eternidad, esta vez no se dio el lujo de mirar por la ventana por más que quisiera, mantenía la mirada al frente por lo menos para disimular que prestaba atención cuando en verdad no lo hacía, no quería que le llamaran la atención como ayer.

Finalizó la primera hora después del sonido de la campana, esta vez no se quedaría hasta que todos se vayan.

—Mikaela, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento —esas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío por toda la espalda, y más sabiendo que se las dijo el profesor, se apartó de la entrada dejando salir al resto. Ellos lo miraban pero el solo mantenía la vista en el suelo. Cuando el último salió se dio la vuelta para ver a su profesor.

—La razón por la que quiero hablarte es por tus notas —dijo serio con sus manos entrelazadas, eso lo hizo sentir un gran alivio—, pero también sobre otra cosa en particular.

Ay Dios.

Comenzó hablando sobre su decreciente rendimiento, tanto él como Mika, sabían que podía ser capaz de tener mejores notas, pero su falta de interés era un problema; le sugirió que tomase algunas clases extracurriculares para mejorar su rendimiento, y que debería prestar atención y no simular que lo hacía.

—Bueno, eso era lo que quería decirte, pero también tengo una cierta preocupación por algo —suspiró antes de seguir—, me gustaría que me explicase que te pasó en el rostro.

Cómo… sintió como si el alma lo abandonase-, se pasó nervioso las manos por el pantalón mientras intentaba pensar en algo. Nada. Ni una simple idea.

—Yo… esto… solo… em —tartamudeaba palabras al azar, se sentía un infante cuando intentaba hablar.

—Sé que no me concierne, pero puedes saber que puedes contarme lo que pase… puedes irte.

Tan rápido como dijo eso salió como un rayo de ahí, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, entró a tropezones casi terminando por caer en el suelo. Se miró y cierta parte de su ojos morado se veía no era mucho, pero en contraste con su piel blanca era más llamativo que las luces de un club nocturno.

 _"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"_ , se gritaba internamente con la cabeza inclinada y sus manos sujetas con fuerza al lavado.

 _"¡Hubieses hablado!"_ , se atribuye a sí mismo la causa de su mal, de su impotencia, de su inutilidad y de su incapacidad para hablar.

se miró una vez más contra el espejo, consumido por la ira y la desdicha, las cuales juntas nublaron sus acciones, golpeó con fuerza el espejo el cual no resistió rompiéndose en varios fragmentos, algunos cayeron en el lavado y otros al suelo, algunos muy pequeños cortaron la suave piel de su mano. Un gran nudo en su garganta no tardó en formarse y la falta de aire le oprimía el pecho. Se encerró en uno de los sanitarios, acurrucado sobre la tapa del retrete, tenía escondida su cara entre sus rodillas.

—Quiero escapar pero no tengo a dónde ir, quiero amar pero no tengo a quien, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?, tengo miedo —susurraba de manera ahogada, el nudo de su garganta no deja que sus palabras salieran con claridad.

Sonó la campana nuevamente para retomar las clases, pero, no quería ir, quería estar solo, solo él con su inmensa soledad.

Las lágrimas se abrieron paso, mojando sus mejillas, mantuvo un rato el silencio asfixiándose con sus propios quejidos que querían salir a como dé lugar. Unos minutos y rompió en un llanto ruidoso, sus quejidos brotaban como lamentos de animales heridos. Pasó un largo tiempo para que se calmara y llorara en silencio.


	3. Paz imposible

**Hola!**

 **Primero que nada siento, la corta demora pero estuve ocupada estudiando para una materia, y bueno; también quiero aclarar algo, en el 2do capítulo hice referencia a un medicamento, Eszopiclona, es un medicamento que se usa para tratar el insomnio, creo que uno de los más fuertes, no estoy muy segura. Y en este capítulo menciono otro benzodiacepinas, que ese es usado para tratar la ansiedad. Bueno, eso es todo, espero que disfruten!**

* * *

Dentro del salón estaban la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, esperando a que llegara el profesor, quien venía con un poco de retraso; cada quien estaba con su grupo de amigos, pasando un poco el tiempo aburrido de espera.

—No creen que es raro —habló una rubia a sus cuatro amigos mirando un punto en especial.

—¿Qué cosa, Mitsuba? —indagó con curiosidad un castaño.

—Normalmente cuando venimos esta la "princesa" de la depresión sentado en su lugar —bufó, era extraño, ella y él nunca cruzaron una sola palabra, pero por alguna razón a ella le daba mala espina aquel chico.

Hubo una pequeña discusión entre ella y Yuu, y Yoichi como intermediario para que se detengan.

—No sé por qué lo defiendes tanto, ni siquiera son amigos —añadió entre dientes yendo a su lugar.

La clase empezó pero nadie, además de ellos cinco, notaba la ausencia de Mika. Ni en esa clase y en la siguiente a esa.

Mika seguía encerrado en el baño, abrazado a sí mismo completamente desconsolado; no era la primera vez que se quedaba encerrado en un lugar y se salteaba las clases, en la primaria casi siempre lo hacía cunado se sentía demasiado agobiado, aún también sin tener un justificativo para sentirse así.

Sentía pegajosas las manos por el sudor, por lo que constantemente estaba frotándolas contra su ropa. Ya no quería más, estaba harto de todo, de su casa, de su tutor y del colegio, quería dejar todo y saltar por un puente después de todo ¿quién lo recordaría?, solo sería una persona más que deja este mundo, como muchas otras a cada segundo. Pero, ¿qué era que lo detenía? ¿por qué hasta con eso dudaba?, es algo simple, es solo dar un paso y ya está hecho, luego viene el arrepentimiento, aunque solo por unos segundos. Era lo mismo de siempre, mismo dilema y mismas inseguridades de sus actos.

Más tranquilo que en otro momento salió del cubículo del baño, los pasillos estaban atestado de gente con sus cosas en mano; entonces, ¿se pasó las últimas horas de clase encerrado en el baño?, apresuró el paso pero llegaba a correr, algo bueno de ser un poco más bajo y que nadie te conozca es que para el resto no eres más que un fantasma en el lugar equivocado. Entró apresurado pasando entre algunos que intentaban salir, las cosas seguían donde las había dejado, bueno, solo su cuaderno en blanco sobre el mueble, el resto ya estaba todo guardado en la mochila. Cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó, pro algo que no había dejado apareció debajo de este, era un sobre, pequeño de un color amarillo pálido. Buscaba algún nombre pero solo estaba el suyo escrito con delicadeza, como esperando ser perfecto. No era tiempo para estar pensando en alguien que solo se hace el misterioso, la leería, pero no ahora, después ya estando fuera del gran edificio.

En el pasillo recibía algunas miradas curiosas y de sorpresa ¿por qué?, ¿tendría algo?, no se percató hasta un tiempo después, su ojo; quizá durante ese ataque de histeria el cabello dejó visible su ojo. Su cabeza bajó en un fuerte movimiento produciendo un dolor en su nuca, no valía la pena reacomodarlo, lo menos que podía hacer era tener la cabeza gacha y mirar un poco al frente para no chocar con nadie. De igual forma, las preguntas y sospechas sobre el estado de su ojo no iba a pasar como una aburrida lección de historia, se formarían rumores y algunas teorías, de solo pensar algunas de ellas lo comenzaba a inquietar. Juraba que en ese momento tenía ganas de vomitar.

Salió de la instalación sin levantar aún la cabeza, no hasta estar ya a una cuadra; suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, por lo menos casi siempre en las calles la gente se ignora unas a las otras, siguió con un paso más normal. La curiosidad le picaba a flor de piel por esa carta, ¿quién se la mandaría? En especial a él, no conocía a nadie en el colegio, bueno, solo nombres, pero hasta ahí llegaba. Por un momento quiso botarla, no quería darse una especie de ilusión, ¿qué esperaba?

"Hola Mika, quiero decirte que soy tu salvador/a que viene a llevarte conmigo para que no sufras más, viviremos en el campo cerca de un lago con patos, vacas y perros", ridículo, simplemente ridículo. Por otro lado quería saber que decía, sin más la abrió, la letra era bastante linda, cursiva y prolija, era seguro que no era de un hombre; tuvo la oportunidad de ver la letra de los de su clase y podría decir que haría llorar al diccionario mientras intentas arrancarte los ojos con una pluma.

 _"Mika._

 _¿Cómo empezar?, bueno, casi nunca hablamos y pocas fueron las veces en que nos cruzamos o nos miramos, creo que solo hablamos una vez, cuando tuvimos que hacer un proyecto el año paso ¿recuerdas?, lo dudo. Siempre que veo, ahí solo como si cargas un gran peso encima._

 _¡Ya no aguanto más! ¿Sabes?, siempre me gustaste, no, desde que hicimos ese proyecto te he amado, tu voz, tu todo. ¡Por favor! ¡Acepta mis sentimientos! ¡Quiero tenerte, abrazarte, besarte, tocarte! Mika. Mika. Mika. Es increíble que hayas puesto mi mundo de cabeza, siempre pienso en ti susurrando mi nombre y mi cuerpo por solo pensar en eso se calienta, entiendes, ¡se calienta!_

 _Por las noches es cuando mis pensamientos me ciegan y pienso en las cosas que haríamos, estamos destinados a estar junto, ¿es que no lo vez amor?, yo soy la mujer para ti y tú eres el hombre de mis sueños y fantasías. Quiero que me toques como siempre sueño y como a veces hago pensando en ti. Siempre te observo, y hay veces que te sigo, te ves lindo desde atrás, de seguro no te lo han dicho. Y sé que no está bien, pero hay veces que tomo algunas de tus cosas, es que me resulta romántico tener algunas de tus cosas, pensé en un comienzo que las buscarías y cuando te las hubiese devuelto hablaríamos más, pero nunca las reclamaste. Da igual, me gusta tener cosas tuyas, me hace sentir más cercana a ti."_

¿Esto se supone que es una carta de confesión o solo un capricho de fantasía sexual?, esa pregunta rebotaba entre las paredes de su cráneo, puede que un poco de ambas, pero esa carta sonaba más a un deseo que a un sentimiento. Y por lo visto ese mismo deseo nubló sus pensamientos, desde el momento en que comenzaba a contar sobre su deseo su letra se distorsionó, pero aún era leíble. Alagado no se sentía, creo que más bien acosado; sí, eso, otra cosa que agregar a su lista de infortunios, una acosadora que quiere que le entre como en sus sueños. Otra de las cosas que lo dejaba un poco más perturbado era aquella foto que se encontraba pegada en el revés de la hoja. Ella tumbada en la cama, su pelo negro desparramado por todos lados, y solo una cinta la envolvía, tapando sus intimidades y hecha un moño entre sus pechos, simulaba ser un regalo. Apostaría que muchos se pondrían como perros babosos por una foto como esta, aunque una nueva pregunta apareció en su cabeza; si la foto estaba tomada desde arriba, ¿quién tomó la foto?, dudó que ella sola pudiera estando tan producida.

Era una de sus compañeras de eso no había duda, la había visto siempre sentada en el otro extremo en el segundo asiento, pero no recordaba ningún proyecto que haya tenido que hacer con ella, y menos si era del año pasado. No le interesaba recordar aquellos trabajos grupales, sobre todo a las personas con lo que lo hizo, pero se sorprendía de que aquella chica estuviese encaprichado por él desde ese día.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —se preguntaba en susurros—, simplemente esto no está bien, hubiese sido tierno que solo hablara de sus sentimientos, y de que estaría nerviosa si hubiese intentado decírmelo de frente. Pero esto creo que es más acoso —suspiró.

La mente de Mika dio algunas vueltas en busca de salidas alternas.

 _"Quizá solo debo hacer como si esta carta… y foto, nunca llegaron a mí"_ , pensó haciendo una pelota con la carta y el sobre. La tiró dentro del primer cesto de basura que encontró, y siguió como si nada. De la nada el pensamiento de una acosadora fue empujado con violencia en el recuerdo de ese pequeño perro ¿seguirá ahí?, era casi imposible, estuvo unas largas horas, lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido. Miró la hora en su celular, 14:57; aún era temprano para regresar, mejor dicho, se tomaría el mayor tiempo posible, de cualquier forma, su llegada a casa no era importante para él. Tomó otro camino al que acostumbraba tomar, en vez de seguir recto dobló para la derecha, si mal no recordaba había una parque, de niño acostumbraba a ir, claro, cuando todo era un poco más fácil, solo un poco. Era como un escape de lo abrumador y aterrador que era su casa a esa edad, inclusive más que ahora.

No había nadie jugando cerca, solo unos niños pequeños en la caja de arena, más de eso no había; al primer lugar que fue fueron los columpios, se sentó y ahí quedó mirando a la anda, suspiró; sujetó con un poco de fuerza las cadenas y se tumbó hacia atrás, ahora estaba de forma vertical mirando el cielo.

Un poco debajo de su cabeza escuchó unos pequeños gemidos, inclinó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada del pequeño cachorro.

—Hola amiguito —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba como la pequeña bola de pelos movía su cola y mordía algunos de sus mechones largos. No notó hasta un instante después de la silueta para detrás del perro, de imprevisto se soltó cayendo la poca distancia que había contra el suelo, fue corta pero le dolió un poco el golpear la cabeza contra el suelo. Parte de su cuerpo estaba en el suelo solo sus piernas seguían en el columpio. Aquel cachorro no esperó y atacó a lamidas en rostro pálido de Mika, lo único que escuchaba de la persona era una risa divertida.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo.

—Gracias —susurró Mika sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa.

—Oh Yuu, gracias por salvarme del ataque de ese cachorro y de ayudarme a poner de pie —dijo con una tono de voz bastante exagerado, de lo cual a Mika le tomó un tiempo descifrar, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo sarcástico, en el buen sentido.

—Supongo que esperabas otra cosa de mí —respondió el rubio dando una pequeña mueca, se inclinó para alzar al cachorro que demandaba un poco de atención también y volvió a sentarse en el columpio—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó directo sin mirarlo solo escuchó como Yuu se sentaba en el columpio siguiente.

—Mmm, pues… como te salteaste las últimas clases, pensé que quizá te sirviera mis apuntes —dijo mirando al frente, ¿desde qué momento se tornó todo incómodo? —¡Y también nos pusieron en a los dos en un proyecto e iba a avisarte! —exclamó.

—No te hubieses molestado, ya me habrían dicho la semana próxima —soltó acariciando al pequeño can detrás de las orejas.

—Ese es el problema —reclamó sorprendiendo al rubio—, no hay mucho tiempo para hacerlo, Mika, este proyecto se tiene que entregar dentro de dos semanas.

Eso cambiaba las cosas, si el plazo era corto, entonces tendría que poner esmero para hacerlo bien.

—Por eso quería saber si podría ir a tu casa para…

—¡No es necesario! ¡¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la tuya?! —lo interrumpió de golpe ganando una mirada de sorpresa—, quiero decir —suspiró antes de continuar—, que quizá sea mejor la tuya, después de todo, podrías explicarme un poco las cosas que vieron mientras no estaba, ¿te parece, Yuuichiro?—se excusó con rapidez, vio una clara intensión de querer hablar pero después volvió a cerrar su boca.

—Si te sientes cómodo de esa forma — _"Si, por favor"_ , pensaba internamente Mika agradecido de que no replicara algún justificativo para su reacción—Y puedes llamarme Yuu —añadió con una sonrisa, lo tendría en cuenta, para más adelante pero ahora no, no se sentía muy cómodo llamar a la gente que apenas conoce por diminutivos o apodos.

Nuevamente el silencio tomó lugar, Mika en todo el tiempo que hablaron no se dignó a verlo de frente solo de soslayo, no quería que comenzara a preguntarse por su ojo, aunque suponía que después de ayudarlo a pararse lo habrá visto.

—Deja de estar nervioso, ¿quieres?, no voy a preguntarte nada por tu lindo ojito morado —¿Leyó sus pensamientos?, esa era la única cosa que se le venía a la cabeza para que pudiera acertar en lo que lo preocupaba—, no voy a meterme en esos temas, y menos que apenas nos estamos conociendo —dijo con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que no pudo resistirse a devolvérsela—. Pero más adelante me tendrás que contar —advirtió con un gesto gracioso, sacando de la garganta del rubio una risa suave y sincera.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa, aquella inseguridad que sintió la primera vez comenzaba a ser barrida, quizá no estaría jugando con él, y quizá solo intentaba acercarse, aunque nunca faltaba esa pequeña voz para pinchar la frágil burbuja con inseguridades y temores.

—Ves.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que te vez más lindo cuando sonríes y ríes de verdad —respondió; Mika sentía como las mejillas le comenzaban a quemar, era una sensación agradable—. Awww, hasta sonrojado te vez más tierno.

¿Tierno, qué?, desvió con rapidez la cabeza avergonzado escuchando la risa de Yuu, después de un rato el silencio se hizo presencia de nuevo, pero esta vez era más agradable que la anterior, no se miraban pero se sentían reconfortante con la presencia del otro. El cachorro se había quedado dormido en el regazo del rubio.

—¿Piensas llevarlo? —la voz de Yuu quebró el frágil silencio, lo miró ahora sin miedo de mostrar su rostro golpeado, tenía ganas de llevarlo consigo, pero eso implicaría que el pobre sufra como él lo vive cada día. Además, le costaba defenderse a sí mismo ¿cómo defendería al cachorro?, no, no dejaría que aquella bestia lo lastimase, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ahí con la falsa esperanza de que alguien lo recoja.

—No creo que pueda conservarlo —suspiró.

—Yo puedo encargarme de él, o ella, ¿por cierto, que es? —preguntó como apenado, ni él se había fijado, lo movió un poco—, bien, cuidaré de él, además sería una perfecta excusa para que vengas a visitarme cada tanto.

Ahí estaba la trampa, Mika solo sonrió negando suavemente la cabeza; hablaron de diferentes cosas, Mika fue el que habló menos, solo permaneció en silencio escuchando con atención las cosas que le decía Yuu y cada tanto daba su opinión. Yuuichiro

—Diablos, se me hizo un poco tarde —se quejó Yuu al ver la hora, Mika sacó el celular y miró la hora; vaya, sí que era tarde el celular marcaba las 17:35, ¿estuvieron casi tres horas ahí?, no parecía—. Mejor me voy yendo o sino me voy a ganar una regañada en casa —dijo riendo, el rubio se levantó con cuidado mientras le entregaba al cachorro—, nos vemos mañana para empezar con el proyecto —se despidió.

Mika siguió un rato más ahí parado, seguía moviendo la mano en señal de despedida por más que Yuu ya estuviese doblado la esquina; mañana sería sábado, y el comienzo de su proyecto.

—Creo que debo ir rápido a casa a tomar las pastillas —dijo con una mano en el pecho, su corazón bailaba como nunca antes lo hizo, pero simplemente lo confundió con algunos de los síntomas de su insuficiencia cardiaca.

Llegó hasta la entrada de su casa, dudoso si entrar, era su casa pero con el tiempo parecía más la casa de un extraño; tomó un bocado de aire antes de entrar, en el camino se fue preparando para los gritos y reclamamos, y quizá algún que otro golpe. Tomó perilla de la puerta y la abrió, adentro solo el ruido del televisor llenaba el espacio; caminó despacio ignorando la presencia del hombre que estaba sentado y por lo visto no solo, quizá otra de sus "amiguitas".

—¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer mocoso! —dijo en un fuerte grito, a lo que no se atrevió a responder, no quería problemas ahora. Subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sentó sobre la cama quitando su calzado; abrió los cajones y sacó dos pastillas de las que tenía que tomar ahora, revisó en entre los potes.

—Por lo visto voy a tener que comenzar a llevarlas conmigo… de nuevo —dijo con un pote en mano, en la etiqueta se leía "benzodiacepinas"; la última vez que tuvo que llevarlas consigo fue a los catorce años, cuando sus episodios o ataques de ansiedad. Habría dentro unas quince en total, más o menos; pero con esa cantidad debería de ser suficiente. La dejó al lado de las dos patillas, y sacó otra de otro pote. Agarró las dos patillas que sacó principalmente, bajó nuevamente, ignorando aquellos dos que actuaban como una pareja que llevan años juntos, aunque solo era una noche y no se verían las caras, hasta otro encuentro nocturno.

Mika dio un pequeño quejido al sentir algo en su pie, en el suelo estaba aún el vaso roto de esta mañana, ni limpiarlo se dignó el desgraciado, ahora tenía un fragmento de vidrio incrustado, tomó las pastillas acompañado con un poco de agua antes de juntar los fragmentos en el suelo. Iba a ir rápido al baño para curar el corte y sacar el vidrio pero unas finas manos lo detuvieron.

—Niño, ¿no te gustaría un poco de diversión? —se separó de un salto ante su pronta cercanía, miró alrededor, no estaba su tutor, no era bueno en ningún sentido, si lo veía con esa mujer muy cerca no iba a terminar lindo, pero si se iba corriendo armaría un escándalo y terminaría pagando por eso, de ningún punto de vista era bueno.

Cada paso que daba él retrocedía dos, hasta terminar chocando contra la pared; la mujer se acercó y ya estaba más cerca de lo que hubiese preferido; lo tomó de los hombros y cambiaron roles, ahora ella estaba contra la pared agarrada de su cuello y el con unas ganas de esfumarse como el humo. No se dejaría manejar por esa mujer, sin ningún cuidado quitó las manos de su cuello con fuerza y se alejó, no sin antes terminar chocando contra su tutor. Estaba como cachorro asustado mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba; la mujer comenzó a fingir un llanto, era mala haciéndolo, pero al igual que muchos hombres su tutor dejó manejar con mucha facilidad.

Este lo jaló del pelo y golpeó su cabeza contra el muro con fuerza.

—Acaba de una vez, déjame inconsciente como siempre hacer por tus prostitutas —escupió con odio. Siempre sabía que no iba a terminar bien para él, pero igual se seguía enfrentando, solo cuando sentía el impulso de hacerlo. Lo soltó por un instante antes de volver a golpearlo brusco con sus manos en el cuello; lo atraía y lo volvía a golpear contra la pared una y otra vez haciendo más presión. No sentía la fuerza necesaria que creía haber sentido antes, ahora solo eran sensaciones agonizantes por la falta de aire y el contante impacto de su cabeza. Alivio, un inmenso y gratificante alivio lo abrumó es escuchar el timbre sonar, su tutor separó las manos de su cuello, parecía como si despegaras dos pedazos de plásticos mojados. Cayó al suelo mientras tocía.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —dijo con un claro tono de enfado.

—Perdone que venga a esta hora pero, soy compañero de Mikaela y venía a decirle que mañana me viera en el parque cerca de las tres de la tarde, ya que no le pude decir donde vivo —sintió pánico cuando reconoció la voz de Yuuichiro del otro lado. Sin esperar nada se paró y subió corriendo las escaleras intentando no caer en el intento. Se encerró en su cuarto. No quería estar ahí, no sabía la razón solo, no quería que lo viera de ese modo.

La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo eran como manos que te quitaban el aliento y te dejaban necesitado de aire, le temblaba el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, observó el pote que había dejado antes. Se abalanzó sobre este quitando la tapa con torpeza, no controló cuantas tomó solo sentía una detrás de la otra caer por su garganta, para cuando las dejó solo quedaban entre ocho o nueve. Se apoyó contra la mesa de noche, tenía un brazo sobre la cama y su cara tapada con esa mano. Pasó un rato así no movía un músculo, unos suaves temblores invadieron su cuerpo, un amplia sonrisa junto con una risa un poco histérica siguió después, solo un por un momento antes de romper en un llanto ruidoso, pero que más daba, después de todo las dos personas de abajo no lo iban a socorrer, ¿Por qué no llorar como un recién nacido?, siguió llorando por un rato un poco más silencioso, sabía que esa única pastilla de Eszopiclona no iba a ser suficiente, aunque en verdad lo era, pero no a su parecer. Abrió el cajón sacando el pote, donde su a esa única que había sacado tres más. Eran alrededor de las 21:07 de la noche, y mañana no necesitaba despertarse temprano, solo a la tarde, pero suponía que hasta el mediodía de mañana sería suficiente. Tomó las cuatro pastillas de un solo golpe y se acostó en la cama esperando a que cada pastilla hiciera su respectivo efecto.


	4. Recuerdos fragmentados

Era extraño, estaba en su casa pero a la vez no la sentía como tal, ¿no estaba supuestamente durmiendo?, entonces, ¿era un sueño?, quizá; las paredes seguían igual, con ese espantoso empapelado beige, pero con cuadros que hace años que no veía. En varios de ellos estaba aquella mujer, su madre, una sensación ahogada en su pecho lo atacó de repente con solo ver aquella foto, algo desagradable. Suspiro con desgano girando sobre sí, no quería tener que volver a recordar esa cara, aunque la tuviese gravada al rojo vivo en su cabeza.

Giró la vista un poco hacia las escaleras, alguien subía, y ahí nuevamente el rostro serio de aquella mujer, pero no sola, arrastraba a un menor de por lo menos seis años, aquello lo dejó helado ¿acaso su cerebro quería torturarlo con esto? ¿O era el precio a pagar por aquel consumo levemente descontrolado de medicamentos?

Lo atravesaron con si nada, el menor, o mejor dicho el mismo en ese recuerdo no decía nada, ese tiempo en que verdaderamente estaba cegado por el deseo de solo complacer a sus padres, o en este caso a su madre, que no ponía ni la más mínima resistencia.

Era esa clase de recuerdos mudos, las bocas se movían pero no salía sonido alguno, aunque el recuerde bien ese momento. Había roto algunos platos cuando intentó sacar una bolsa detrás de estos, y claro que su madre no lo dejó pasar; gritaba histérica mientras lo golpeaba.

Ese fue el tiempo en que su padre adoptivo; el biológico los abandonó a penas supo del embarazo; estuvo internado, el corto tiempo que estuvo se sentía seguro y su madre actuaba como la mejor del mundo. Y ahora que él estaba en el hospital todo retrocedió hasta el punto de partida, aunque no estaba completamente solo, tenía un hermano, o hermanastro en este caso, dos años mayor; se cuidaban entre sí, pero ambos no se enfrentaban contra su madre. Se curaban entre ellos las heridas, se daban apoyo, y hasta en algunos casos preferían ser castigados juntos.

En el tiempo en que estuvo explorando ese recuerdo volvió a estar solo en ese pasillo, aunque siempre lo estuvo, era un observador de su propio recuerdo. Una fuerte puntada lo atacó de impresito dentro de su cabeza, apoyó una mano en la pared dándose soporte sujetando su cabeza con la otra. Bastó un parpadeo para estar en otro lado, otro recuerdo fragmentado, ahora podía escuchar, y lo que percibió fue un llanto y dos figuras pequeñas, una rubia llorando bajo sin camisa y otra detrás, parecía que quería llorar pero no se lo permitía. Estaba limpiando las heridas del menor que tenía en la espalda.

No recordaba plenamente que había pasado, y mejor así, ya era suficiente tener que ser observador de estos recuerdos al azar.

—Siempre vamos a estar juntos, ¿verdad, Koda? —preguntó el menor con voz quebrada por el llanto.

—Claro, no hay nada en este mundo que separe —respondió ente mientras se pasaba una mano por sus ojos—, mientras tengamos los collares nada nos separará.

Los collares, lo había olvidado; palpó con fuerza su cuello, se sintió mal no tenerlo, pero también se sentía mal recordando esa promesa, su primera promesa, y terminó rota; había llevado años con la esperanza. Pero el tiempo siempre es el peor asesino, recordó como había botado ese colgante al fondo de su armario sin cuidado alguno. Ahora lo necesitaba, lo quería de vuelta.

Todo esto era como una película mal grabada, estabas en una parte y de golpe saltabas hacia algo que no se relacionaba con lo primero.

Breves recuerdos volvieron, la noche en que se encerraron en el armario para evitar a su madre junto con sus "amigos"; los cuentos que le leía su hermano debajo de la sábanas cuando todo estaba tranquilo en casa, uno de los pocos recuerdos felices. Los momentos en donde nos golpeaban a los dos, ¿es que acaso su cerebro quería darle una lección de lo mala que era su vida?, eso ya lo sabía, desde siempre.

También pasaron breves recuerdos de cuando visitaba el hospital para ver a su padre, desde que lo conoció él siempre fue como la luz en esa obscura casa, no sabía qué es lo que vio en su madre, o con qué lo había engañado. Pero el sentirse amado por alguien era algo que necesitaba.

Mika sonreía al ver esos recuerdos, felices momentos que no duraron mucho tiempo.

Quizá fue mala idea quedarse parado viendo como su cerebro comenzaba a desenterrar de a poco sus recuerdo; dejas un agujero en una presa y sale poco agua pero de un momento a otro ese agujero se agranda y el agua sale sin control y con violencia.

Pasaron fragmentos del fallecimiento de su padre, habrá tenido unos siete en ese entonces y había ansiado ir a verlo para contarle una historia que había escrito.

 _"Ya no quiero"_ , pensó cerrando los ojos.

Ya era otro escenario, era su casa, y había mucho ruido abajo, risas escandalosas y algo romperse; pero arriba era otro panorama, gritos y golpes se escuchaban.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —esa era la voz de Koda. Curioso, aún sin asimilar un poco ese recuerdo fue hacia el escándalo.

Bastó asomar la cabeza un poco para recordar; se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared para evitar caer al suelo, el pánico inundó sus venas como aquel día; si mal no recordaba fue la noche en la que conoció a su tío, quien en poco tiempo sería su tutor, pero no de la forma como hubiese querido. El peso; la fuerza; el dolor; el pánico; las heridas; el llanto; la depresión; eran cosas que recordaba muy bien de esa noche, acompañado por las sensaciones espantosas por su cuerpo.

Vomitó, lo poco que tenía en su estómago lo terminó vomitando hasta vaciarlo y solo vomitar bilis, no sabía que era posible vomitar dentro de un recuerdo. Ahora lo sabía.

—Despierta, despierta —ambas manos las apoyó contra la pared y golpeaba su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez esa palabra como si algo fuese a pasar. Pero lo único que pasaban eran los recuerdos, el maltrato y el miedo cuando venían aquellas personas a su casa. El contante acoso que recibía, y más de parte de su tío, su madre era consiente, ya varias veces los había visto pero no hizo nada. Por más que le suplicara con lágrimas y voz quebrada. Pero solo se quedaba en silencio o algunas veces hablaba, cosas como, "tápale la boca con algo", "que no grite muy fuerte". Había casos en que se sentía una muñeca, su cuerpo no toleraba eso, y no respondía o al estar al borde del colapso y desvanecerse miraba con ojos vacíos y apagados en el armario donde siempre encerraban a su hermano, donde lo único que estaba a su alcance era gritar, rogar, llorar y golpear la puerta hasta lastimarse.

La presión que sentía en su cabeza cada vez era mayor y de tal forma que el cráneo podría reventarle de un momento a otro, morir mientras dormís, algo que siempre deseó, sin dolor, y uno nunca se da cuenta de cuando pasó.

Reposó la cabeza contra la pared llorando, ¿por qué ahora?, no podría recordar estas cosas cuando estuviese a punto de quitarse la vida, con esos recuerdos sería más que un empujón para hacerlo.

Sería una forma práctica y cien por ciento asegurada de que funcionaría, le gustaba vivir, pero no le gustaba el dolor y sufrimiento que la vida le dio.

Su cabeza, su cuerpo, todo, le dolía; había despertado, en el suelo, todo sudado, con lágrimas, y un olor desagradable junto con un mal sabor de boca, estaba hecho un desastre, peor de lo que estaba antes de dormirse. Por lo que llegó a ver no solo había vomitado en esa especie de recuerdo-sueño, parte de su camisa y sábanas estaban manchadas.

Fue un cruel castigo, y más recordando ahora el momento en que lo separaron de su hermano y dejándolo bajo la custodia de su tío. Desde los ocho años hasta los diez fue el tiempo en que abusaba de él, pero todo se detuvo después de su primera internación y su serie de problemas tanto de salud como emocionales. Su madre había muerto, pero se lo merecía.

Se ayudó con la cama a ponerse de pie, miró el reloj sobre la mesa, 15:45.

 _"¡No puede ser!"_ , pensó alarmado, había prometido reunirse con Yuu en el parque, y ya se le hizo tarde; apurado corrió hasta el baño, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño, el olor a vómito y sudor era nauseabundo. No importaba si el agua salía completamente fría, lo despertaría más. Terminado lo primero regresó a su cuarto a cambiarse; tanteó una remera gris lisa y un jean negro, no se había secado completamente bien, por lo tanto la tela de la remera se obscureció un poco en algunos lugares. No se había fijado el estado de su cuello, si tendría las marcas o no, pero en vez de arriesgarse, sacó entre los cajones un cuello de polar, y una campera, aunque no la necesitaba, pero igual la sacó.

Abrió los ojos un poco en señal de sorpresa, su colgante, revolvió el armario tirando cajas y algunas prendas al suelo; detrás de todo donde fue la última vez que lo vio lo encontró, viejo, opaco y cubierto de polvo. Sacudió esa fina capa gris, apretó un pequeño botón y este se abrió, de ambos lados había una foto desgastada por la falta de cuidado y el tiempo, pero se notaba bien aún, había dos niños, uno de cabello rubio y ojos celestes y otro de cabello negro y ojos ámbar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer hermano?, soy solo un humano —lo sostuvo contra su pecho un momento antes de colocárselo debajo del cuello de polar; ya sin más que esperar se puso en marcha. Después acomodaría sus cosas.

En su apurado paso recordó varias cosas que debería haber hecho antes de salir, una de ellas era tomar sus pastillas, otra era haber llevado tanto su camisa y sábanas para el lavadero; después cuando volviese tendrá que abrir las ventanas y gastarse dos desodorantes de ambiente. Pero quitando todo eso de su cabeza, solo esperaba que Yuu no se molestara por su gran tardanza.

Aminoró el paso cuando ya estaba a tan solo unos metros, pero no lo veía, ¿se habrá ido?, era lo más probable, después de todo llegó una hora y cuarto más tarde de lo planeado, caminó un poco esperando verlo sentado o acostado en alguno de los bancos. Pero nada.

Miró el suelo algo frustrado, pero una mano le tapó los ojos y lo jalo un poco hacia atrás chocando contra su cuerpo.

—Sí que te gusta hacer esperar a las personas —había estado revolviéndose, pero se quedó quito a escucharlo.

—Y a ti darles un buen susto —reclamó quitando su mano con suavidad de sus ojos, en serio si lo había asustado.

—Solo a quienes me dejan plantado —sonrió—, vamos a caminar un poco.

Mika solo atinó a sacudir suave su cabeza con una sonrisa pequeña y la mirada confusa.

—Que no se suponía que iríamos a tu casa para hacer el proyecto del que casi no me hablaste.

—¡Ah!, cierto, cierto… etto, vamos —sonó nervioso como si estuvieran a punto de descubrir algo que no quería que sea descubierto. Pero Mika simplemente lo dejó pasar.

En el camino Mika se quedaba escuchando las historias divertidas que le contaba Yuu, al igual que la otra vez él solo escuchaba y daba cortas opiniones, o reía.

Le había contado una vez como había saltado desde un árbol creyéndose un mono, costándole una visita al hospital y un yeso por dos meses. Y otra como se le había ocurrido jugarle una broma a su padre, poniendo algunas bolsas de agua hirviendo debajo de las sábanas y terminaron en una persecución por toda la casa.

También le comentó que era adoptado; por lo visto no le molestaba que lo supieran todos, sino no lo hubiese dicho tan a la ligera.

La fachada de la casa era bastante linda, y más cuidada, a diferencia de la suya, bueno, básicamente toda esta casa era más bonita a la vista y no era una casa digna de Halloween como la suya. Entraron y Yuu lo primero que hizo fue gritar que estaba en casa, en eso se asomaron dos cabezas.

—Así que este es tu amigo que iba a venir —dijo un peliplata con una sonrisa—, es un gusto, me llamo Shinya, y él es Guren —se presentó y también al otro antes de que este pudiese articular palabra.

—Es un gusto, me llamo Mikaela —habló un poco bajo pero dibujó una sonrisa no tan sincera, pero por lo menos para ablandar un poco el ambiente.

—Yuu ya no es estuvo hablando un poco de ti —aquello lo puso un poco nervioso pero evitó mostralo—, y también nos contó que estarán ocupados en un trabajo.

—Así es, y como no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo tenemos que empezarlo ahora —tomó a Mika por los hombros—, hay que entregarlo ente viernes.

—¿Qué no dijiste que era para dentro de dos semanas? —preguntó confundido el rubio siendo arrastrado por este.

—Cierto —se apresuró a responder con una risa un poco rara—, se me olvidó.

Ciertamente estaba actuando un poco extraño, y más con respecto al proyecto, y cuando le preguntó de qué tema iba, tomó uno de sus libros y lo empezó a hurgar con rapidez; mientras en buscaba quien sabe qué cosa, Mika miraba el cuarto de Yuu, había posters de varias bandas, algunas fotos suyas y sus amigos o de él con sus padres de pequeño.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó poniendo el libro con fuerza sobre el escritorio asustando al distraído rubio.

"La Guerra Fría"

—Estas seguro Yuuichiro, puedo asegurar que ese tema ya lo vimos hace dos meses —dijo dubitativo acerca de eso, quizá era distraído en las clases pero sabía que ese tema ya lo habían dado.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —exclamó nuevamente haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—Bueno… en ese caso, pongámonos a trabajar —no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba—, dime, hay que hacer algo por el estilo para presentarlo.

—Sí, un informe y una especie de afiche grande, tiene que ser cosas concretas pero tiene que ser extenso —respondió con una sonrisa.

Se dividieron el trabajo, Yuu buscaría la información mientras Mika hacía los afiche; aparte de hablar un poco acerca del proyecto, hablaban de diferentes cosas, algunas veces Yuu insinuaba algo para que Mika hablara un poco de él pero era caso perdido, ya que siempre le salía con otro tema y se despistaba de su punto inicial.

Mika reescribía algunas cosas que decía el libro, y Yuu algunas cosas interesantes, como algunas imágenes o datos, aunque había momento en que se distraía y buscaba otras cosas completamente ajeno a lo que hace. Siendo regañado por Mika al ser atrapado.

Entre todo ese desparramo de hojas que habían impreso y recortado, se hizo de tarde, era pasada las 22:30, suficiente por hoy, habían avanzado no mucho como esperaban, pero por lo menos un esqueleto de como querían que quedase tenían.

—¡Yuu! —se escuchó gritar desde la parte baja—¡Baja ya de una vez que ya está la comida!

—Creo que mejor será irme —dijo Mika rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Quédate un rato más —pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros—, además es seguro que hicieron suficiente comida para que te nos unas.

No quería sonar un poco descortés, además de que no perdía nada en quedarse un rato más y comer algo, aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. El azabache sonrió y lo tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarlo escaleras bajo.

La comida se veía y olía rico, carne, con algunas verduras y arroz; y verdaderamente estaba rico, tiempo que no comía algo como esto, quizá no fue necesario decirlo, con tan solo ver como atacaba la comida, era suficiente. Algunas veces comenzaban algunas peleas entre Yuu y el hombre llamado Guren, se insultaban pero sonaban de una manera muy afectuosa, y terminaban riendo los tres. Bajó la vista al plato y siguió comiendo, hasta terminar.

Algo tenía que recordar, no por qué su vida sea una basura o los adultos que supuesta mente debería cuidarlo sean el lastre de la humanidad significaba que todos eran así, ejemplo, ellos. Pero no se quejaba, le resultaba muy agradable estar en esta clase de ambiente, tranquila y amorosa.

Hablaban y hablaban, muchas veces de algunos recuerdo o cosas que pasaron hace unas horas o días.

—Dinos, Mika —habló Shinya apoyado en la mesa—, ¿Cómo son tus padres?

Se tensó un poco, ¿por qué la curiosidad en ello?

—Bueno… no vivo con mis padres sino con mi tío como tutor legal — _"aunque no sé porque lo es"_ , añadió internamente—, él trabaja bastante… y a veces más de la cuenta, y siempre está cansado y gruñón —básicamente era cierto, trabajaba más de la cuenta, si quería mantener aquella pequeña compensación que le daban por ser mi tutor debía tener un empleo fijo, y quizá de ahí vine su odio hacia él, tenía que trabajar más por pagar sus medicamentos.

—Oh; pero si solo te cuida a ti ¿por qué trabaja bastante? —indagó con más curiosidad, y esa sonrisa que hacía que confíes ciegamente en él, pero no iba a hablar.

—Yo… prefiero no decirlo —volteó la mirada hacia otro lado recibiendo miradas curiosas por los tres.

—Descuida.

Se sentía un poco aliviado de que no se molestaran, pero a la vez un poco mal.

—Sabes Mika, ya es un poco tarde —habló el otro mayor—, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?, le puedes avisar a tu tutor de que estás acá y pasarás la noche.

Lo miró un largo rato en silencio, analizando su propuesta, en parte podría ser benéfico para su mente, un lugar nuevo y libre de temores, aunque en parte le resultaba un poco incómodo estar en una casa ajena que apenas conoce.

Se iba a negar pero con solo ver un poco al costado y ver a Yuu sonreír abobado, lo reconsideró.

—Yo… podría pasar esta noche si no es de molestia —dijo y vio como el pelinegro festejaba como niño al recibir lo que pedía.

Le gustó ver esa reacción infantil, cosa que le trajo vagos recuerdos de su hermano, en los momentos en que solo eran ellos dos, recordaba esa sonrisa a la perfección, y no evitó sonreír con gran nostalgia. Una noche alejado de los ruidos molestos. Una noche sin la ayuda de sus pastillas para dormir; claro que después debería tomar para la insuficiencia cardiaca. Una noche llena de paz.

Un lindo momento.


	5. Gente por conocer

¡Hola! Esta vez me tomé un poco el tiempo en publicar, jeje, pero bue, el clima se pone frío y mi cabeza solo piensa en invernar (?)

Espero que les guste, aunque no tenga mucho drama como en los otros. Tatara~

* * *

Hablaron de cosas sin mucha importancia, aunque algunas veces Guren contaba alguna anécdota vergonzosa de Yuu de pequeño, como la vez en que pedía que le compraran unos vestidos para ser una princesa. El rubio no podía evitar no reírse por eso y por los gritos de reclamo del humillado.

Al rato Yuu ya lo tenía del brazo para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba a su cuarto, por lo visto quería dejar de ser humillado un momento.

—Hay veces que no puede mantenerse callado —murmuró junto con otras palabras que no lograba entender. Había sacado un par de prendas, dos remeras grises y unos pantalones un poco holgados, uno rojo y otro negro—¡Ah!, ¡Ahora vuelvo! —exclamó sorpresivamente recibiendo una mirada un poco asustada de Mika.

Literalmente lanzó la ropa en la cara del rubio al salir corriendo como si estuviese siendo perseguido; Mika se quitó de encima lo que le arrojaron y se quedó un momento viendo por donde había salido con gran confusión.

No tardó ni cuatro minutos en que regresó pero esta vez con algo entre sus brazos.

—Cómo te dije, lo iba a cuidar —dijo con una sonrisa dejando al cachorro sobre la cama.

—Por lo visto sí —respondió acariciando al pequeño entre las orejas.

Yuu aprovechó el momento en donde ambos estaban distraídos para salir de nuevo; Mika por su parte solo se entretenía jugando con el cachorro moviendo los dedos para que los intentara agarrar; ahora que estaba en una casa, debería tener un nombre ahora, ¿no?, ¿cuál sería?

—Por lo menos estas ahora en un mejor lugar — _"mejor que el mío"_ , agregó para sus adentros—, ¿cómo te llamarás ahora?

—Al comienzo había pensado en ponerle Dan, pero después lo pensé mejor y me decidí por Ryuu —apartó su atención hacia Yuu llevando a rastras un colchón que después dejó tirado junto a su cama—, espero que no te moleste dormir en el suelo —dijo recibiendo una negación por parte del rubio—. Bien, ten puedes usar esto —le extendió una remera y el pantalón rojo.

—Emm… dónde podría… ya sabes… cambiarme —había desviado un poco la vista cuando el azabache se estaba quitando la camisa.

—¿Te incomoda cambiarte frente a otros? —preguntó curioso, después de todo eran dos chicos, a no ser que Mika fuese una mujer en cubierto, pero lo dudaba—, pues si quieres puedes usar el baño, está ahí cerca —dijo señalando el pasillo.

Mika salió y abrió la primera puerta que vio, lástima que no era el baño, sino una especie de estudio, con estantes llenos de libros y un escritorio, aunque había algo de más un par de personas en un momento meloso. Salió deprisa con el rojo en toda su cara, por suerte su presencia no fue detectada, y dudaba que lo fuera con lo intenso y apasionado que estaba el ambiente ahí dentro. La próxima vez debería ser más específico en sus indicaciones penosas.

La segunda puerta resultó serlo, entró y cerró la puerta detrás; suspiró un poco pesado antes de abrir el grifo de agua fría e intentar bajar el calor de su rostro. Su ojo seguía igual, morado pero ya no hinchado, y su cuello… bueno, tenía las perfectas marcas de dos manos, pero ya no tan notorias, para mañana deberían de esfumarse. Se contempló un poco más en el espejo. Viendo solo aquello visible en su rostro y cuello, el cuello de polar se seguiría usando, de todos modos estaba la perfecta excusa del frío, y claro que lo hacía, un lindo frío de finales del otoño.

Se corrió a un costado, solo un poco como para no poder verse en el espejo; básicamente no quería ver el resto de su cuerpo, simple. Se cambió, juntó su ropa y salió del baño.

De regreso al cuarto de Yuu vio a este moviendo su cama para un costado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pues, como no me pareció un poco justo que yo durmiera en una cama y tú en un colchón sobre el suelo, decidí que yo también lo haría —dijo sacando el colchón y tirarlo junto al suyo; no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero a decir verdad le pareció un comportamiento muy amable de su parte.

Sonrió dejando su ropa a los pies del colchón, lo escuchó reír y se volteó a verlo, por lo que parece estaba aguantando parte de la risa.

—Es… es que me da un poco de gracia que la ropa te quede grande —confesó, y en efecto le quedaba grande, al pantalón tuvo que atarlo con un poco de fuerza para que no se cayera pero seguía siendo largo cubriendo por completo sus pies y la remera le quedaba ancha a los lados y del cuello y larga, un poco más debajo de los muslos.

—Si… bueno, a ti tampoco te queda como anillo al dedo —se encogió de hombros pero sonreía divertido.

Compartían un lindo momento contando cosas disparatadas o jugando con Ryuuu hasta que el sueño comenzaba a envolverlos.

Mika fue el primero en dormirse, Yuu en su caso estuvo unos momentos más, pensando en silencio y en la semi penumbra del cuarto, miraba de las paredes a Mika, así un par de veces, esperó un largo rato antes de hacer algo.

Tomó su celular, se ayudó con la luz de la pantalla a ver mejor intentando que esa luz no fue directo al rostro del rubio, previendo no despertarlo, corrió un poco el cuello de polar que no se había quitado desde que se encontraron.

Suspiró bajo con una mueca seria; se separó.

El celular vibró bajo indicando la entrada de un nuevo mensaje.

 _¿Estás con el rubio?_

Rodó los ojos, era de madrugada y seguía despierto, tecleó sin mucho apuro una respuesta seca.

 _Si_

 _Bien. En la tarde nos juntaremos._

 _No sé, ya no creo que quiera seguir con esto. Creo que quiero ser más… sutil._

 _No seas idiota, ya nos arrastraste hasta acá con todo tu melodrama, como para tirarnos para atrás, hasta convenciste a Yoichi de ayudarte, aunque no esté muy de acuerdo._

Fin de la conversación.

No le respondió, solo miró un momento más los mensajes, pero ya comenzaba a vacilar. Había pensado mucho esto y nunca en las consecuencias.

Una cálida humedad lo despertó a la fuerza, llevó las manos a la cara quitando la saliva de su rostro; miró a Ryuu encima de su pecho feliz de que despertara, acarició su cabeza y lo apartó, estiró los brazos quitando esa sensación de pesadez de ellos. Giró la cabeza viendo a Yuu aún dormido en el otro colchón, se levantó y juntó su ropa, podría cambiarse ahí total el otro dormía, pero no, salió y fue directo al baño. Se cambió y todo, pero estuvo un momento más ahí dentro, el cuello ya prácticamente no tenía las marcas, quizá un poco pero si uno se detenía a ver con detalles. Se quitó el cuello de polar ya no era necesario, y además fue un alivio, tenía un gran calor retenido entre su piel y esa espesa y esponjosa tela.

Lo primero que vio al regresar fue a Yuu intentando alejar al cachorro que no paraba de lamerle la cara.

—Deja de estar ahí parado sin hacer nada —se quejó sujetando al cachorro y ponerlo a un lado.

—No lo vi necesario —respondió el rubio dejando la ropa prestada en el escritorio.

—¿Y ese colgante?

—Eh —dijo un poco sorprendido mirando su colgante—, es solo un viejo colgante —respondió sentado en la silla de escritorio.

Esperó mientras el azabache se quitaba la saliva de la cara, se cambió donde Mika desviaba la vista hacia otros puntos del cuarto.

—Bueno… gracias por todo pero creo que ya es momento de irme —sonrió el rubio a punto de salir del cuarto.

—Vamos Mika, puedes regresar en otro momento después de todo dudo que se molesten en tu casa —lo tomó de la muñeca evitando que saliera—, además podrías conoces a mis amigos, esta tarde iba a juntarme con ellos.

—Bueno… quizá un tiempo más no haría mucho daño —susurró no muy convencido de lo que decía.

Bajaron, o más bien Yuu bajó llevando a rastras a Mika aún de la muñeca, ahí ya estaban ambos adultos, Mika no pudo sentir un poco de vergüenza después de verlos en un momento un tanto apasionado. Pero ellos parecían no haberlo notado.

Tomaron un simple desayuno, una taza de café caliente con algunas tostadas, no hubo mucha charla, quizá por la atmósfera somnolienta que había o cada quien estaba sumido en su mundo.

Otra vez se dejó arrastrar por Yuu, pero esta vez más calmado, básicamente seguía al azabache como a un perro, hubo poca charla también pero era agradable el silencio. El frío comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más, faltaba menos para el invierno y para las nevadas, será lindo ver la nieve caer detrás de la ventana. Cubierto con una manta para tener calor.

—Mira allá están —dijo interrumpiendo sus planes para cuando cayera nieve, aunque era siempre lo que hacía, todos los años, y casi todos los días. Se acercaron al grupo de jóvenes, cuatro en total.

—Hasta que aparecen, ya nos estábamos congelando desde hace rato —se quejó un pelirosa temblando un poco por el frío. Aunque para el gusto del rubio no hacía tanto frío.

—Déjalos, seguramente estaban entretenidos en otras cosas —sonó la voz burlona de la enana.

Eran compañeros de su curso, pero no recordaba los nombres.

—Dejando de lado a aquellos dos —bufó mirando a Mika—, ellos son Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi y el rosado Kimizuki —los nombró a medida que los señalaba.

—No creo que tengas que nombrarnos, vamos todos al mismo curso —replicó la rubia.

—El interés de Mika por saber los nombres es casi nulo, así como el tuyo en no querer bajar un poco tu índice de mal humor —respondió añadiendo lo último en burla, poniendo de malas a la de coletas.

En este momento se sentía un poco apenado por no saber los nombres, solo ahora.

Hablaban entre ellos avivadamente de cosas que no entendía Mika, prefirió estar al margen por ahora, simpre siendo un observador, cosa que le permitía ver cosas que muchos pasan por alto, ejemplo lo tenso que se veía Yuu con Kimizuki mientras hablaban.

—No estés callado, sino parecerás un fantasma que nos acosa —dijo la de menor estatura poniéndose a su lado.

—Es que… no sé de qué hablar, y tampoco entiendo mucho de lo que hablan —se encogió de hombros.

—Hablar es fácil, solo tienes que buscar algo de lo que hablar, cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Asistió la de pelo lila.

—Emm… —pensó un poco mirando a todos lado—, que lindo… ¿frío? —dijo como temeroso por si lo que dijo estuviese mal.

Tanto Shinoa como el castaño y la rubia rieron un poco por aquello.

—Buen intento para ser la primera de muchas —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Aquello no estuvo mal, siendo la primera vez que habla con ellos, es más estaba un poco a gusto, pero no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto intranquilo; todo esto fue tan de golpe no podía no dudar, pero dejaría que esa duda se hundiera con el sentimiento de plenitud que comenzaba a formarse.

—No sé ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre —se quejó Yuu con sus manos debajo de sus brazos.

Al parecer no era el único, o fue el hecho de que el hambre era contagiosa, podría ser ya que hasta hace rato nadie pensaba en comer algo, y de la nada ya todos tenían el estómago que les gruñía, casi todos. La zona en la que estaban no la conocía muy bien, había pasado un par de veces, pero solo cuando quería tomar tiempo para llegar a su casa.

Entraron a un local que por fuera tenía más apariencia de una casa de una tienda, dentro tenía un lindo toque rústico, casi todo era de madera, hasta los televisores tenían un marco de madera obscura. Lindo toque.

Los recibió una mujer de avanzada edad, aunque no demasiado, no indicó donde sentarnos y nos dejó para poder pedir la comida. Mientras ellos debatían que pedir entre otras cosas, Mika miraba por la ventana, distrayéndose un poco; aunque se enderezó un poco cuando vio una farmacia. Después debería de ir a reponer los pocos medicamentos que tiene, y comprar unos nuevos.

—Algo interesante —habló Shinoa al verlo muy perdido, y seguía perdido por más que le hablase.

—No mucho —respondió sin verla.

—Apuesto que es una chica —lo tocó con el codo con una zorruna sonrisa, a un lado la tenía a ella y al otro al castaño.

—No… no es eso —respondió un poco nervioso Mika mientras que la joven solo se apoyaba en la mesa y se arrimaba más incomodándolo.

—Si lo es~ —canturreó la chica aún con esa sonrisa que mete un poco de miedo.

—Solo estaba viendo una… —susurró bajando cada vez el tono de voz hasta ser un simple soplo la última parte.

—Una… —repitió como intrigada antes de hablar.

—Chica.

—Farmacia.

Dijeron ambos a la vez, aunque el tono de Shinoa opacó al de Mika, pero de toda forma se quedaron mirando curiosos, aunque siguieron sin entender las palabras del rubio. No siguieron con la charla cunado la mujer que los recibió volvió.

Cada uno pedía platos un poco cargados, como si no hubiesen comido por todo el día, menos Mika que pidió unos simples sándwiches, precisamente tres no más. Cuando nuevamente se fue, Shinoa intentó retomar la charla anterior para saber con precisión lo que el rubio quiso decir, pero solo se ganaba un cambio de tema. Por lo que dejó de persistir.

Cuando la comida llegó fue como que todo el hablar que había entre ellos escapara con rapidez, todos estaban concentrados en sus respectivos platos, aunque alguna que otra vez salía un comentario.

—Oye, Mikaela —lo llamó Kimizuki—, nosotros íbamos a ir a una fiesta que organizaran algunos del salón y quizá como no ibas a estar al tanto quiero saber si quieres ir con nosotros.

¿Una fiesta?, la verdad no estaba al tanto de eso después de todo todos lo ven como un simple fantasma rondando por todos lados.

—La verdad es que no sé… no es lo mío estar en lugares apretados con mucha gente —dijo jugando con el borde de su abrigo.

—Será divertido —dijo animándolo el castaño.

—Cierto, además podrías llegar a ver A Yuu-san, cantar y bailar cuando se pasa de copas —dijo divertida la enana.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió el azabache en un tono alto.

—Claro que lo es, aún recuerdo cuando te pasante y cantabas sobre una mesa y bailabas como un hipopótamo de tres patas —esta vez fue Mitsuba quien comenzaba a dejarlo en ridículo—, o después cuando te pusiste a llorar como un bebé solo porque te quejas de no haber sido una mariposa.

Rieron, y más Mika al imaginarse esa situación.

—No era necesario ser tan crueles.

—Ya, ya, ya, pequeño niño mariposa —se burló el de anteojos.

Los miró un rato, sería divertido ir, aunque sea solo para probar, mientras todo estuviese controlado, sería divertido.

Ya era cerca de las ocho de la noche y cada quien se fue por su lado.

—Ya Yuuichiro, no hace falta que vengas conmigo se donde vivo —dijo ante la insistencia del azabache.

—Está bien, pero ya deja de decirme por mi nombre completo.

—Esta bien, Yuu-chan —sonrió—, como te digo puedo ir solo además puede que en tu casa te estén esperando.

Tras haber convencido a Yuu de que podía ir solo se despidió antes de seguir su camino. Poca era la gente que había ahora, y el frío era más crudo, tembló un poco mientras ocultaba sus manos debajo de sus brazos, a falta de guantes lo menos que podía era tenerlas cubiertas.

Llegó a casa, sin inconvenientes de por medio, aunque el verdadero peligro yacía dentro y no fuera.

Entró sintiendo la diferencia entre afuera y dentro, lo último estaba calentito; se sacó el abrigo y se lo colgó en el hombro.

—¡Ya te daba por muerto mocoso! —gritó su tutor sobre las otras voces, solo no estaba, sino con algunos que solo están para jugar juegos de apuesta.

—Estuve haciendo algunas cosas —respondió con un tono apático sin detenerse.

—No nos dijiste que vivías con una linda rubia.

 _"¿Enserio cree que son una chica?"_ , pensó un poco tenso.

—Abre los ojos mejor, no vez que es un chico —lo miró—, aunque con esa apariencia no me sorprende que crean lo contrario.

Subió rápido antes de que tener que lidiar con otras cosas. De uno de los cajones de un viejo mueble en la galería del segundo piso sacó unos papeles.

—Necesito que me des dinero para comprar más de los medicamentos —dijo bajando nuevamente con el abrigo puesto nuevamente.

—¿Otra vez?

—La última vez que los compre fue el mes pasado —se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo, por lo menos no podía negarle la plata, era eso o recibir una gran cuenta que pagar por el hospital, le entregó el dinero a regañadientes.

Mika lo tomó y salió nuevamente al frío, la farmacia a la que iba siempre no quedaba lejos solo unas tres cuadras, miró la hora de su celular, 21:46, lo bueno era que siempre cerraban 22:30. Le quedaba tiempo.

—¡Hola Mika!, tanto tiempo sin verte —lo saludó una mujer apenas entró, años viniendo a esta farmacia que casi ya se conocía a los que trabajaba.

—Hola Krul —saludó con una sonrisa a medias acercándose a ella.

—Vienes a reponerte —dijo apoyada en el mostrador—, bien dime lo que necesitas.

—Estem… Digoxina; Diurético de asa; Eszopiclona; Benzodiacepinas; Zolmitriptan; Amitriptilina; Naproxeno —decía mientras dejaba las recetas que había tomado antes—, creo que esas serían todas.

—Aún me sorprende que un joven como tú tenga que tomar tantos medicamentos —comentó divertida mientras buscaba los medicamentos.

Mika se quedó esperando mientras miraba a su alrededor, recordó la primera vez que había venido aquí, meses después de que le dieran el alta cuando le diagnosticaron la insuficiencia cardiaca. Estaba nervioso, y claro, un niño de ocho años cerca de los nueve yendo solo a una farmacia. Pero por lo menos Krul había sido de mucha ayuda, y hay veces que la ha visto como una figura materna, siempre fue buena con él, y cada tanto le traía algunas cosas de regalo. O lo invitaba a comer algo. No siempre, cada vez que ella podía.

—Bien aquí están —dijo mientras dejaba un pote nuevo y lleno de píldoras—, ¿Necesitas algo más, Mika?, no has sufrido fiebre, ¿no?

—Pues, no, últimamente no —dijo con una suave sonrisa—, pero quizá lleve algunos remedios para la fiebre y la tos, por las dudas.

—Bien —volvió al almacén y volvió rápido mientras dejaba cuatro cajas, dos de cada una—, creo que sería, 1.450; pero creo que voy a hacer la vista gorda y te dejaré pagar la mitad —dijo poniendo los remedios en una bolsa plástica.

—Puedo añadir que eres la mejor farmacéutica del mundo —dijo Mika pagando la mitad de todo mientras reía.

—Ya vete pequeño rubio oxigenado antes que te deje encerrado aquí —respondió con burla, clásico de aquella mujer—, deberías venir a verme más seguido y no solo cuando necesites tus remedios —añadió a lo que el rubio asistió.

Se despidió de la mujer regresando a su casa, prácticamente no había nadie en la calle, salvo algún que otro caminando por ahí o algún auto. Aunque le gustara mucho el frío y el invierno extrañaría los ruidos nocturnos de los insectos. Las risas de las personas de su casa se escuchaban estando fuera, quizá estarían un largo tiempo, o hasta que alguno se pelee con otro. Prefería lo segundo.

Entró y lo primero en recibirlo fue un fuerte olor a cigarro, algo que le hizo fruncir la nariz, caminó ignorando el olor y la presencia de aquellos hombres. Aunque ellos parecieron no notarlo, más o menos.

—¡Hey, linda rubia! —¿acaso no le entraban en la cabeza que era un chico y no una chica?

—No soy una chica —respondió bajo a mitad de las escaleras.

—No importa —dijo en respuesta—, pero sabes, estamos apostando por un lindo premio, ¿sabes cuál puede ser?

 _"Temo responder"_

—Una linda noche con un rubiecito…

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡Ni hablar que me van a tener como un premio! —gritó girándose y ver a los seis sujetos—¡NO SOY UNA ASQUEROSA PROTISTUTA A LA QUE PUEDEN USAR COMO JUGUETE! —enfatizó en cada letra gritando con fuerza, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo corrió para encerrarse en su cuarto con llave. Más tarde quizá iban a estar golpeando su puerta para que la abrieran.

Encendió la luz y se acercó al cajón donde guardaba sus medicamentos, sacó cada pote tirando para un rincón los que estaban completamente vacíos, los que estaban a media los juntaba con los nuevos y desechaba el pote. Sacó las píldoras que tenía que tomar ahora, Digoxina y el Diurético de asa. Una y una y las tragó. No iba a dormir por ahora, no iba a tomar el riesgo de que llegaran a tirar la puerta y él estuviese bajo los efectos de los medicamentos como para reaccionar a tiempo, esperaría. No había mucho que hacer en su cuarto, dibujaría algo sin tuviese la mente más despejada, o leería algo si es que hubiese un libro que no ha leído más de tres veces. Otra no quedaba; desde pequeño no era muy fanático de las computadoras pero cuando estaba muy aburrido se distraía un poco en esas cosas. Aunque sea por lo menos hasta que todos esos hombres se fueran. Estuvo un largo rato, entraba y salía de diferentes páginas; no había muchas que llamaran su atención, aunque algunas sí, solo por un momento. Pero dentro de todo no había nada que acarara toda su atención. Suspiró tirando su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla. Apagó todo y se vio de nuevo en pleno aburrimiento, esperando hasta el primer indicio de pelea que provenga de abajo. Si podía llegar a sacar algo bueno de esa asquerosa apuesta es que no todos estarán a gusto con perder y es más probable que una pelea se forme.


	6. Problemas y una naciente esperanza

**¡Hola! Siento un poco la demora, haha, pero he estado un poco ocupada en otros asuntos, y en algunas cosas que tenía que hacer desde hace un tiempo y otras que comencé hace poco (sí, soy un poco desordenada :3), y bue, pero ya está, también quería decirles que tengo pensado hacer un dibujo (a mano, soy un asco por ahora con los digitales) de la foto que tiene Mika en su colgante.**

 **Bueno, eso no más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

Como era de esperarse los gritos no tardaron mucho, y claro, por lo visto alguien ganó limpiamente pero a otro no le pareció eso, solo ahí en el cuarto se quedó sentado en la silla de escritorio con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielorraso. Escuchaba los ruidos de las botellas al romperse contra el suelo y el de los muebles siendo arrastrados con violencia de sus lugares; era uno de los pocos ruidos que le gustaba escuchar en esa casa. Pudo distinguir entre el bullicio que apenas se sentía en su cuarto la voz de su tío gritar con fuerza echando a todos.

 _"Cuando quiere puede hacer algo bueno"_ , pensó con ironía.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y nuevamente el silencio, estaba cansado, solo quería dormir pero esperaría un poco, normalmente después de todo esto su tutor subía y comenzaba a gritarle a lo que él no respondía a ninguna de sus palabras; solo en pocos casos le respondía. Esperó y nada, como si se hubiese quedado dormido abajo. Apretó un poco su nuca, sintiendo lo contracturada que estaba, debería dejar de tener la cabeza colgando hacia atrás.

Se levantó y se fue a su cama, aún estaban la ropa que usó para dormir, no iba a sacar otras, se cambió y se tumbó boca bajo en la cama, no sin antes tomar otra de sus lindas píldoras, aquella que le ayudaba a dormir. Se entretenía hasta que comenzara a hacer efecto dando un repaso corto de lo hecho en el día. Fue… bastante divertido a decir verdad, quitando un poco las incomodidades en algunos momentos.

El timbre resonaba en su cabeza como si estuviese dentro, odiaba eso de las pastillas, las fuertes migrañas que le daba al despertar pero por lo menos era relajante el dormir como oso en el invierno. Hace cuanto estaba sonando no sabría decirlo, pero por lo constante que eran y lo largo desde hace rato. Frotó con fuerza los ojos destrabando la puerta; como era de esperar la sala de estar era un desastre, había botellas en el suelo y alguna que otra rota, y la pobre mesa ratona le faltaba una de las patas y estaba dada vuelta.

En la mente de Mika ya se iba haciendo una idea, podría llegar a ser Yuu, ese chico sí se le pegaba como chicle, y le parece curioso que se haya puesto en interés con él, pero le agradaba. En ese momento esperó, mejor dicho deseó que fuese aquel chico de profundos ojos verdes, pero no, eran dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, ambos con un aspecto serio.

—¿Esta es la residencia Shindou? —preguntó la mujer mirándolo fijamente.

—Esto… si —susurró inseguro y sin saber aún quienes eran esas personas.

—Somos servicios sociales —intervino de nuevo la mujer—, vinimos por una llamada de violencia en la residencia, ¿Hay algún adulto aquí?

Sintió el pavor correr por su cuerpo; no era la primera vez que venían, ya hubo unas cinco veces que han venido, pero por alguna razón nunca entendía como su tutor salía sano en cada visita o investigación. Pero la pregunta que revotaba en las paredes de su cráneo era una ¿Quién los llamó?

—Si… si —balbuceó por lo bajo—, yo… voy a buscarlo.

Se internó con aglomeración de pavor por todo su cuerpo, abajo no estaba por lo que subió al cuarto de su tutor. Asomó la cabeza en el interior de ese cuarto golpeando no muy fuerte la puerta hasta tener una señal de que ya lo escuchaba un poco.

—Abajo están… los del servicio social.

Bastó eso para que se levantara de un salto y ver como miraba al rubio con enojo; Mika se apartó de la puerta apenas se encaminaba hacia ella. No dijo nada, si lo hacía iba a ser a los gritos y eso no iba a ser ningún punto a favor a él. No quería intervenir en nada, era cobarde de su parte, y hasta un punto reconocía que era muy de masoquista quedarse con él. Lo miraba desde las escaleras como un niño cuando vienen visitas que no conoce. Claro que el entorno de la sala de estar no era el mejor y era un punto en contra, pero como era de esperar tuvo toda la culpa de ello, acusando que fue un ataque de histeria, por más que lleva años sin uno.

La conversación se basaba en las clásicas preguntas: De qué trabajaba; cómo era la relación entre ellos; si hubo algún momento de violencia (aunque es obvio que no dirán la verdad con era pregunta); alguna relacionada con su estado de salud, no solo físico también psicológico; y sobre sus estudios.

De la misma forma que no pasaron de alto el desorden, no lo hicieron con el ojo lastimado de Mika, ya cada vez con menos color; y otra mentira esta vez una pelea en el colegio.

 _"Vaya forma de querer salir de esta ileso"_ , pensó aun observando desde la escalera. Se había negado a hablar desde el inicio, actuando como un gato asustado. Habrán estado unas horas, pero no sabía con certeza a qué hora llegaron como para calcular.

Sospechas tenían, eso lo dedujo por la forma en la que se miraban cada tanto ellos dos, pero como siempre, sin pruebas no pueden acusar de nada.

Cuando se fueron un pesado silencio cayó, Mika miraba cada tanto a su tutor que no se movía de la puerta.

—¿Quién los llamó? —preguntó después de un largo rato con voz ronca sin mirarlo.

—No lo sé —respondió bajo.

—Alguien tuvo que haber avisado, dudo que caigan del cielo —se volteó—, ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahí hay un joven que está en problemas mejor vamos en nuestro auto volador a esa casa! —gritó con sarcaso agitando las manos por el aire—¡Ahora te quedas mudo! —gritó de nuevo cuando Mika no respondió—. De seguro fuiste a llorarle a ese chico que ha venido antes.

—No es cierto.

Mika solo miraba sus manos sobres sus pies o algún punto bajo para no tener que enfrentarlo directamente. Escuchó que se acercaba pero aun así no lo miraba, no hasta sentir un jalón el su cabello y ahora lo tenía frente a frente.

—No me tomes como un idiota —susurró entre dientes—, ¿Crees que voy a confiar en tu palabra? Solo eres un mocoso hijo de puta, que no puede mantener su boca cerrada con otros; si lo veo por aquí puedo asegurar que no volverá a respirar —amenazó.

Mika solo negaba constantemente con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabra; estúpidamente de alguna forma que no sabía terminó involucrando a Yuu en esto.

 _"¿Habrá sido él?"_ , comenzó a interrogarse así mismo aunque no tuviese la respuesta a esa simple pregunta, solo suposiciones. Si fuese así, no podía culparlo, no del todo, si los papeles estuviesen invertidos quizá hubiese hecho lo mismo por más de no medir después las consecuencias hacia el otro.

Lo puso contra la pared con fuerza, era de esperarse, siempre ante situaciones de esa forma reacciona con violencia. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, por reflejo intentó inclinarse para alivianar el dolor, pero al primer movimiento empujó nuevamente su cabeza contra la pared de forma brutal. La migraña solo atribuía a que el dolor sea más intenso del que debería ser. Otro golpe más en el mimo lugar, esta vez no pudo hacer algún movimiento, solo tosió con fuerza sintiendo unas ganas de querer vomitar justo ahora, pero lo único que salió fue saliva mezclado un sabor amargo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ante el creciente dolor. No escuchó con mucha claridad lo que le dijo, pero algo si pudo descifrar dándole un estremecimiento de dolor y coraje.

—Todo lo que sacrificaste… por mí —repitió—, ¡a nadie engañas! ¡Lo único que me das es solo el dinero para los medicamentos! ¡Ambos sabemos que si no lo haces, me muero y ahí se fueron algunos de tus ingresos! ¡Si no fuera por eso ni te molestarías por mí! —vociferó al tener un empujón de coraje para hacerlo.

 _"¿Por qué debo ser tan débil?"_

Desde pequeño dependió de otros para que lo defiendan, su padrastro en un comienzo, de su hermano que no sabe que fue de él; odió haber tomado el camino fácil, dejar que otros peleen sus batallas, lo único que tuvo al final fue su completa inutilidad para defenderse. Quedó bastante aturdido después de recibir algunos golpes en las mejillas. Quería llorar, ya los ojos le picaban pero no iba a darle el regocijo de verlo derramar alguna lágrima, simplemente se contuvo hasta que lo soltó en un empujón contra los escalones.

Antes de dejarlo hacer alguna otra cosa ya estaba subiendo tan rápido como podía a gatas. Pero por lo que pudo percibir su tutor no dio algún indicio de querer seguirlo. Nuevamente se encerró en la seguridad que le daba su cuarto.

Tenía una fuerte sensación de que en cualquier momento vomitaría, no sabía que pues no había comido nada desde que se despertó. Frotó suave sus mejillas, pero estas dolían tanto como la migraña que tenía. El zumbido de su celular hizo cambiar su atención. Se acercó y vio un mensaje. Era de Yuu.

 _¡Hola, Mika!_ _Quería preguntarse si te parce ir a pasear por algún lado en especial. Oh, y cuando te quedas en mi casa aproveché para poner mi número en tu teléfono mientras dormías._

Sin duda no lo entendía, y era algo que le divertía, pensar que ese chico es una caja de sorpresas, y más cuando alivianó un poco la sensación de soledad en su interior; pero hoy tal vez no, no después de ello.

 _Lo siento Yuu-chan, pero hoy no me siento muy bien como para salir._

Respondió mintiendo, aunque la verdad no estaba bien en un sentido emocional. La respuesta del otro fue bastante rápida; bastante directa y acertada.

 _No tendrá que ver con tu tutor, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Qué te hace suponer eso?_

 _Pues no sé, pero algo si sé, y que algo pasa en tu casa._

Mika soltó una pequeña risa amarga, ¿era tan obvio o simplemente era muy observador?

 _Tal vez te imaginas cosas._

 _Díselo a las marcas de tu cuello para la próxima._

 _Yuu… tú ¿avisaste a los del servicio social?_

 _No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados._

Entonces si fue él, en cierta forma se sentía aliviado, pero asustado también, su tutor ya lo tenía con el ojo puesto a Yuu suponiendo correctamente que él fue el que dio el aviso.

 _Te… agradezco, pero no sé si sabes que te metes en un terreno peligroso._

 _No me importa. Mika, lee esto con mucha atención… ¡TÚ ERES MÍ AMIGO!_

Lo leyó, un par de veces, más a la parte final, años de soledad, sin tener a nadie en quien apoyarse, sus antiguos amigos de la infancia terminaron lejos igual que su hermano, dejó el celular sobre la cama mientras se cubría los ojos sonriendo.

 _Sé que lo eres… y por eso no quiero que nada te pase._

Escribió, quería escribirle más pero la vista nublada y las gotas cayendo sobre la pantalla no ayudaban mucho.

 _¡Soy lo suficiente fuerte como para que no me pase nada!_

 _Ya me imagino._

Escribió con una pequeña risa, escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba, ya se habrá ido al trabajo, tarde pero se fue.

 _Por cierto, ¿qué clase de remedios compraste en la farmacia?_

Esa pregunta lo dejó un poco confundido, pero con un poco de sorpresa se respondió a sí mismo.

 _Yuu-chan, no me digas que me seguiste anoche._

 _No era el único, creo que también había una chica. Aunque ella parecía más consciente de las cosas que haces._

Una chica, el simple hecho de recordar aquella carta extraña hizo que se le erizara la piel. Ya comenzaba sentirse inseguro con respecto a ella, ¿qué era lo que veía de atractivo de él?, normalmente se esfuerza para que tener un aspecto no muy atractivo; pero por lo visto no funciona.

 _Dios, voy a tener que andar con cuidado… me está acosando, como tú._

 _Awww… gracias, pero este acosador es tu amigo, más apuesto._

 _Si, si, si, como digas._

Ya podía imaginarlo, haciendo alguna pose para dar más gracia a sus palabras.

 _En todo caso hablamos más tarde. Pero puedo pedirte un favor._

 _Dime._

 _Me prometerás que me contarás todo sobre ti, lo bueno y lo malo, sino que clase de amigo voy a ser si no puedo ayudarte._

Lo pensó un rato, no hacía mucho que comenzaron a relacionarse, y tenía aún algunas dudas sobre todo esto, y por más que sus instintos saltaron como faros de alarma iba a ignorarlos; después de todo sería útil confiar en alguien y que te escuche sin juzgar.

 _Ya en algún momento lo haré…_

Y ahí terminó, con una despedida junto con un nos "nos vemos mañana" de su parte volvió a estar solo; aunque ya lo estaba pero como el hablar con él, por más ausente que estuviese su presencia era como tenerlo cerca. Calmó la migraña con una pastilla de las que compró antes junto con un antinflamatorio para su cara. Tenía la casa para él solo pero como siempre no iba a hacer nada en especial, solo bajó para acomodar un poco el desorden de la anoche y para buscar algo que comer, un simple paquete de galletas con crema.

La hora parecía transcurrir con lentitud, era las dos de la tarde pero era como que los números no cambiaban cada vez husmeaba la hora, inclusive se puede decir que festejó un poco cuando pasó un minuto. No había mucho que hacer, miraba las paredes y de ahí después las cosas que las decoraban, posters, algunos cuadros dibujados por él –era un estilo abstracto, claro que el veía algunas formas–, después estaban sus libros en unos estantes. Veinte en total, y ya leídos unas cuantas veces, su cama que se veía tentadora para dormir nuevamente pero no; reclinó su cuerpo sobre la silla de escritorio mirando el cielorraso mientras giraba, una diversión total tenía. Y así estuvo un rato viendo de un lado a otro, mayormente de los libros a unas hojas tiradas en el suelo. Libros. Hojas. Libros. Hojas. Ahora que lo pensaba hace unos meses que no tocaba si diario. Su rostro se arrugó un poco en un gesto de pregunta, ¿dónde estará?

Y donde siempre. Debajo de su cama dentro de una caja ancha; había tres, el primero, desgastado por el tiempo, y básicamente era un diario de dibujos; en ese tiempo no escribía bien, y solo expresaba las cosas que ocurrían en dibujos. El segundo estaba más o menos en el mejor estado posible, ya no tantos dibujos y más palabras, y el último estaba en mejor estado, casi nuevo y con algunas cuantas hojas salidas de lugar. Éste es el que usaba en ese tiempo.

Era un buen método para librarse de algunas cosas, o por lo menos para él. Aunque no servía de mucho tenerlo bajo su cama si uno pedía a gritos silenciosos ayuda. Una vez intentó explayar su desesperación en un poema, pero claro, su maestra lo tomó como un pequeño desequilibrio mental, en vez de analizarlo con detenimiento; aunque sigue sin entender por qué creyó que el contenido de su poema lo relacionó como un problema mental y no algo más.

Tomó la birome que usualmente tenía para clases –aunque su uso es casi nulo–, comenzó a plasmar los últimos sucesos que tuvo, a veces se toma unas pequeñas pausas para retroceder en su memoria y recordar hasta el detalle más pequeño. Claro que no dejó de lado el comienzo de su relación amistosa con Yuu y con los otros, por más que aún le daba una cierta mala espina. Terminó de escribir, pero su mente comenzó a retenerlo con una linda ensoñación; imaginaba cosas que para sí mismo creía imposible. Tal como: como sería si su tutor no estuviera, hasta incluso se dejaba arrastrar por ideas divertidas y gozosas.

Siempre apuntaba muy alto pero nunca ejecutaba el tiro, era solo eso un cobarde que sueña a lo grande pero no hace nada para cumplirlo por miedo. Bastante absurdo, pero completamente cierto, inconscientemente tomó el dije de su Colgate y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos. Años de no verse o de pensar en un minuto sobre ello.

 _"Qué será de la vida de mi hermano"_ , ante tal pensamiento inhaló profundamente por la nariz y lo exhaló bastante sonoro por la boca. Era bastante increíble como pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba perdido en las nubes, soñando despierto de cientos de cosas que uno puede hacer pero a la vez no. De la última vez que se fijó la hora ahora eran casi las cinco de la tarde, ¿por qué pasará el tiempo más rápido cuando uno se entretiene un poco?

El sol ya estaba a punto de desaparecer, observó los bellos colores que quedaban del crepúsculo y nuevamente se sumió en el aburrimiento. Estiró un poco los brazos sobre su cabeza levantándose de la silla acompañado de un gran bostezo, no fue mucho lo que hizo en el día pero normalmente siempre se encontraba bastante cansado. Salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina a ver que había para comer o simplemente para tomar algo. De paso vio en el reflejo de uno de los pequeños retratos su rostro, no tenía alguna contusión muy notoria solo unos pequeños círculos por ahora.

Abrió la nevera asomando su cabeza dentro husmeando en cada uno de los pisos que tenía dentro para ver que había, no era mucho; casi vacía estaba, siempre tuvo una mala costumbre de tomar agua, jugo o lo que fuese que estuviese dentro de la jarra directamente de esta, justo como ahora. Se oyó la cerradura de la puerta ser abierta, sabía quién era pero de todas formas se asomó por mera curiosidad. La misma cara seria y los ojos celestes –tal como su madre los tenía y él–, puestos en sus pasos. Traía consigo una bolsa plástica con quien sabe qué cosa dentro.

—¿Ha venido alguien hoy mocoso? —preguntó este sin prestarle mucha atención solo dejó la bolsa sobre la mesada, con esa pregunta se dio una idea a quien se refería, a los de la asistencia social, claro; negó cuando este se dignó a verlo. Lo miró con curiosidad cuando comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa, eran tres bolsas de hielo, nada más. Se quedó solo un rato más para ver lo que hacía, tapó el lavado para que el agua no se fuese al abrir la canilla y botó dentro todo el hielo de dos de las bolsas.

Suspiró antes de irse, ya no le daban muchas ganas de saber lo que hará pero antes de que pueda dejar la cocina este lo jaló con fuerza del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —se quejó.

—No voy a dejar que tengas alguna marca que me delate —respondió sujetándolo del cuello y lo puso delante del lavado y dar aviso alguno empujó hacia abajo su cabeza sumergiendo su rostro en la ahora gélida agua.

Apenas sentir esa agua le puso la piel de gallina, y en clara desesperación puso las manos en el borde del lavado intentando sacar su cabeza y respirar. Pero era poco lo que aguantaba, nuevamente terminó hundido en el agua. Lo pateó varias veces para que lo soltara pero solo lograba que apretara más su cuerpo contra el suyo, algo demasiado incómodo, básicamente lo tenía tirado sobre su espalda. Mika algunas veces tragaba agua cuando lograba sacar la cabeza para respirar un poco, pero era más el tiempo que pasaba debajo que el para respirar, ¿en verdad cree que con un poco de agua y hielo evitará que se noten las contusiones?, ciertamente no, y menos en una piel bastante blanca como la suya, quizá no se pongan de colores muy llamativos pero de todas forma los tendrá.

Se revolvía para soltarse pero cada vez se sentía con menos fuerza y una gran ansia de aire, unos segundos eternos más estuvo así con sus manos aún aferrados al borde pero temblando a cada intento de fuerza. La presión de su nuca se alivianó, y su cuerpo se dejó caer donde su barbilla golpeó contra el filo de la mesada. Estaba mareado y no podía respirar bien, comenzó a toser de forma muy ronca y su respiración estaba igual, ronca y pesada. Y una gran opresión en el pecho.

 _"Tanta mala suerte…"_ , pensó quedando desvanecido.

Ya era otro día radiante como si fuese verano pero con un viento frío cortesía del adorado invierno que se aproxima. Yuu seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, estaba con sus amigos pero no participaba mucho en la charla, solo con algunos ruidos de su garganta para dar una señal de que no murió ahí sentado. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el banco y su cara entre ellos. Cada tanto miraba hacia la puerta esperando ver a Mika pasar por ahí, atrasado, pero no. Durante la clase no estuvo del todo atento, aunque casi nunca lo estaba solo con ciertas cosas pero ahora no podía concentrarse, miraba al pizarrón como si lo que estuviese escrito fuese griego antiguo y después al banco abandonado donde siempre se sentaba Mika. Ya varias veces le llamó la atención el profesor, pero de todas formas al rato volvía a lo mismo. La campana sonó anunciando un pequeño receso, pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta fue llamado por el profesor para hablar.

—¿Pasa algo que andas más disperso que de costumbre? —preguntó, pero por alguna razón al azabache le sonó una clase rara de afirmación.

No respondió al instante mantuvo un momento el silencio viendo los pro y contras de contar algo, confiar podía en él pero no se decidía si era la mejor opción.

—Mmm… por lo que pude ver estas preocupado por el joven Shindou, ¿no? —tomó de nuevo la palabra después del largo silencio; asistió con lentitud—. Sé lo que sientes; y apuesto que también tienes tus pequeñas sospechas —dos opciones, o su profesor estaba un poco enterado de lo que pasaba o sabe leer mentes—. De igual forma es algo complicado su asunto, más de lo que crees.

—Si ya sabe acerca de eso hay que hacer algo, no puede quedarse así —dijo en un arranque de impulso recibiendo un movimiento negatorio de cabeza por el mayor, Yuu solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada llena de interrogación.

—Ya varias veces han ido a su casa a investigar sobre el supuesto abuso doméstico, pero por arte de magia no encuentran nada para delatarlo.

Frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, si ya los había evadido antes, entonces no sería problema que lo haga de nuevo, ciertamente no iba a ser algo fácil aquello.

—Quitando el tema ese del que sé poco —se aclaró la garganta—; hoy no vino por lo que ves, y es que llamaron para avisar de que había sufrido un infarto y por lo visto también tiene un edema pulmonar.

—¿Q-qué?... —aquello lo tomo por completa sorpresa, se imaginaba otra razón por la que faltó, pero algo como eso, estaba en un estado de entre sorpresa y pavor; sorpresa por la noticia y pavor por si algo más grave le ocurrió.

—¿No te ha dicho? —dijo el profesor sacándolo un momento de sus pensamientos—, desde pequeño tiene bastantes problemas de salud, y no es la primera vez.

Ahora cobraba sentido que estuviese en esa farmacia en medio de la noche y comprando unos cuantos potes de pastillas, con aquella mujer de pelo rosa que lo trataba tan familiar que no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos y un poco de rabia, al verla sacarle una sonrisa sincera –y muy bonita– a Mika.

Estuvo un rato más ahí hablando, para después salir con la mirada bastante perdida en todo lo nuevo que conoció del rubio, una fuerte palmada amistosa lo quitó de sus pensamientos.

—Ya deja de estar así, los idiotas como tú solo deben sonreír de forma idiota —intentó, en una forma rara, levantar el ánimo de Yuu pero solo se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Kimizuki.

—Vaya, vaya, no es común que Yuu-san esté callado ante los insultos de Kimizuki —vio como la de menor estatura se asomaba por uno de sus flancos, no con una sonrisa como siempre llevaba sino que estaba un poco seria; y como no, no contraatacar al de pelo rosa era bastante raro—¿De qué hablaron?

Los miró por un momento a los cuatro, suspiró un poco antes de redactarles, primero lo poco que sabía acerca de Mika y luego lo dicho por el profesor. La sorpresa llegó con mucha rapidez, uno pensaría que alguien con el carácter retraído de Mika se debe a un trauma social en su niñez, o algunos problemas familiares, o simplemente ya algo hecho por sí mismo para su personalidad. Pero no algo así, seguramente sería la última cosa de la lista. No omitió la vez que lo siguió discretamente hacia la farmacia, cosa que encontraron un poco raro sus amigos, y cuando avisó a los de servicio social, pero que será difícil hacer que descubran algo.

No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y eso lo dejó en claro el varias de sus expresiones al contarles; y claro, sus amigos no iban a dejarlo solo en esto, con la simple mala excusa de que él metería la pata a la primera.

 _"Descuida Mika, prometo que seré tu esperanza"_ , pensó mientras hablaba con sus amigos de que hacer.


	7. Un corazón sabe lo que quiere

**Lamento la demora, hehehe, falta de inspiración fatal, el internet anda un poco mal y últimamente no estoy bien, que lindo es estar con gripe (?)**

 **Que se le va a hacer, ahora disfruten, después veo como seguir jugando con sus sentimientos (?)**

* * *

No quería abrir los ojos, el simple hecho de tener que estar en ese cuarto blanco brillante le molestaba, y de seguro estaría un rato para adaptarse al brillo, pero no hubo de otra, entreabrió un poco los párpados viendo un poco borroso, y poco a poco los abría más. En algunos momentos cerraba un párpado y luego el otro como si algo se le metiese hasta que ver con claridad.

Era lo simple un cuarto no muy grande ni muy pequeño blanco, un ventanal por donde entraba bastante luz solar, otra camilla a su costado vacía, una mesa pequeña de un feo color verde, una televisión pequeña colocada a mitad de pared, oh, y sin olvidar las máquinas cerca suyo; un respirador, el monitor cardíaco con su insoportable "pi pi pi", y el suero.

Pasó sus manos por todo su rostro y entre sus cabellos, se quedó un instante estático mirando a la pared, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?, no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó, solo una horrenda sensación de ahogamiento y frío. Dentro de cuarto era puro silencio, pero de la puerta cerrada se lograba filtrar un poco el murmullo dando un poco de "vida" al lugar. Algo que le molestaba mucho de estar internado era soportar los tubos en su nariz, siempre le daban picor y una constante sensación de querer estornudar. Exhaló con pesadez mirando la bolsa colgante de suero gotear muy lento, seguía el caer de las gotas con la mirada una tras otra, después de todo no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Pasó un tiempo de su no muy interesante conteo de gotas caer para poder escuchar el, ahora melodioso, ruido de la puerta ser abierta, alguien, no importaba si era una enfermera, pero ver otra cara le gustó, aunque en otras estancias no le hubiese gustado.

—¡Vaya!, es bueno que ya despiertes —dijo con una calmada sonrisa cariñosa antes de revisar un poco las máquinas y el suero—, ya voy a dar aviso de que despertaste.

No quería que se fuera, era muy aburrido estar tumbado en una cama sin poder ir a algún lado, aunque si quisiera se movería. No tardó mucho en que entrase una mujer de no muchos años, pero con un cansancio latente en su rostro.

—Es grato saber que por lo menos despiertas —dijo en tono cansado, pero Mika no supo si tomarlo de buena o mala manera—, tuviste una gran problema al llegar aquí —comentó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos—. Tuviste un paro cardiaco, y eso sumado a un problemático edema pulmonar, fue complicado mantenerte estable. Estuviste inconsciente cuatro días —añadió con calma.

¿Tanto tiempo?, estaba un poco sorprendido, no mucho, pero si algo.

—¿Cuándo fue tu último control en un hospital? —preguntó con bastante seriedad.

—Pues… creo que… hace unos años, cuatro tal vez —respondió apenado, la mirada de aquella mujer le daba una sensación de ser una hormiga a su lado. Ella suspiro tocándose un poco el caballete de la nariz.

—Seré sincera, ya que no me gusta andar dando algunas esperanzas erróneas —comenzó con algo de brusquedad, provocando nervios en el rubio—, sabes que tu corazón no es de lo más fuerte con la insuficiencia. Y si no andas con controles por lo menos una vez cada tres o cuatro meses el deterioro puede ser más rápido hasta el punto que mover un brazo o caminar te parecerán un esfuerzo muy grande. Y llegará el momento en que tu corazón no aguante y colapse. Y no siempre vas a poder depender de los medicamentos.

Se contrajo un poco, ciertamente la mujer no fue de lo más suave, pero para él estaba bien, no le gustaba cuando intentaban hacer que todo no sonara muy feo, dando algunas esperanzas donde nunca han estado. Ejemplo, cada vez que visitaba a su padrastro, siempre le decían que saldría adelante y que se volvería muy fuerte. Menudas palabras, simples agujas que las clavan con suavidad, él nunca tuvo esperanza; eso pensaba, no hubiese dolido tanto aquello si por lo menos les hubiesen dicho la verdad, no por ser niños contarles cuentos de hadas. La miró un rato comprendiendo lo que le decía.

—Bien; ya que estás despierto y si te sientes con las fuerzas necesarias, podemos realizarte los estudios.

Salió y entró a los minutos con una enfermera, le quitaron las conexiones que tenía con los aparatos; estornudó un par de veces al retirar los tubos de su nariz, la enfermera se rió por lo bajo, después de todo sus estornudos sonaban como el de un gato. Se sentó y con cuidado se levantó de la camilla, sentía un cosquillo algo desagradable en las piernas. Se quejó un poco, pero de igual forma lo obligaron a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, era absurdo, podía caminar pero no entendía por qué siempre exageran un poco. Se dejó caer en el respaldo, aburrido mientras lo llevaban a donde sería el primer estudio, era unos pisos más arriba, por lo que usaron el ascensor. Subieron y bajaron, yendo de un lado a otro, le tomaron unas radiografías de tórax, y una ecocardiografía, y otros no llegaba a recordar el nombre, solo por ser largos y como un trabalenguas. " _¿Qué es lo que piensan al poner esos nombres?"_ , pensó mientras lo llevaban de regreso a su cuarto. Lo dejaron pero sin tener que estar conectado a las máquinas, pero no dejaba de estar aburrido. Miró por un momento al cielorraso, antes de gorgotear con la garganta para dar un poco de ruido al lugar; giró la cabeza y vio los botones de la cama, algo era algo, lo tomó y comenzó a apretar un los botones. La cama vibraba en diferentes intensidades hasta detenerse y volver a vibrar, o subía y bajaba, una y otra vez; aunque su cara no demostraba mucha diversión.

—Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo —decía y repetía acorde al movimiento de la cama; ya recibió un regaño cuando la enfermera entró, y otro más cuando otra entró después de un tiempo de la primera.

—¿Crees que debería cortarme el pelo? —preguntó jalando un poco un mechón de su flequillo y ver hasta donde llegaba; ya pasaba un poco su nariz de largo, pero al ser un poco ondulados no parecían tan largos.

—Pues… si te gusta largo puedes dejártelo —respondió con una sonrisa—, aunque si sigues dejando crecer puede que te lleguen a confundir con una chica —soltó una risa suave.

—No me parezco en nada a una chica —murmuró con un mohín.

La enfermera lo miró y con la mano le indicó que se acercara, se paró y se acercó un poco; la mujer caminó un poco a su alrededor y al poco tiempo palpó los hombros, brazos y el contorno de su pecho. Acción que puso tenso a Mika.

—Biológicamente serás un chico pero ¡físicamente tienes la apariencia de una chica! —exclamó un poco alegre con las manos en la espalda sonriendo—Nunca probaste en ver cómo te quedaría un vestido —sugirió con una risilla.

Mika la miró con cierta incomodidad, pero la intensión de ella era por lo visto dar un poco de diversión, y más siendo ella una mujer bastante joven, al comienzo se quedó callado pero después se unió a ella en una baja risa.

—Por cierto; ahora que recuerdo, hubo algunas personas que vinieron a visitarte pero no los dejaron —comentó la enfermera sentándose en la silla que había.

—¿Si? ¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó apoyado contra la camilla.

—Bueno… creo que uno era tu tutor por lo que llegué a escuchar vagamente, después habían venido un par de veces los de la asistencia social, y un grupo de chicos.

—¿Cómo eran los chicos?

—Estem… creo que una era rubia con dos coletas, uno alto, otro que tenía cara de niño, una bajita y otro era un chico bastante escandaloso y demandante —se quedó un momento callada intentando hacer memoria pero nada más se le venía a la cabeza—, vinieron dos días, pero el escandaloso venía cada tanto, no sé, pero era como que venía en intervalos de cinco horas al día, y hoy por lo menos no ha venido, no aún.

En cierta manera estaba algo sorprendido, esperaba algo así de Yuu, en el poco tiempo que ha convivido con él ha sido fácil saber cuáles serían sus acciones, pero no esperaba de los otros, solo los vio una vez y no ha compartido muchas palabras con ellos. Se sentía… feliz, o por lo menos era algo que podía identificar, a las otras no, era como si se mezclaran y formaran una nueva sensación o emoción. Compartió un poco más de tiempo con aquella mujer, como supo era joven –veinte años–, una pasante incorporada hace unas semanas; bastante alegre y carismática. Estaba un poco impresionado de sí mismo, estaba manteniendo una conversación en vez de mirar para otro lado dando a entender que no quería compañía. Una de las influencias del moreno. Básicamente hablaban más de la vida de la pasante en torno al hospital, cada tanto salía con otra pregunta evadiendo cualquier momento en que ella soltara alguna pregunta. Al final tuvo que irse, no podía quedarse más tiempo, después de todo la iban a necesitar para otras cosas más que quedarse hablando con él. Se sentó sobre las piernas en la cama mirando hacia la puerta, pero al rato dejó caer la cabeza enterrando la cara en las sábanas soltando un quejido de aburrimiento. Cada tanto soltaba un ruido, similar al que uno hacer al despertarse temprano.

 _"¿Cuándo me darán el alta?, me siento muy bien, ya quiero salir de aquí"_

Alguien estaba tocando su cabeza, giró un poco ésta viendo por un solo ojo, encontrándose con un rostro cerca del suyo sonriendo; levantó la cabeza de un impulso con sus manos sorprendiendo al otro.

—Tranquilo, ¿sí?, me vas a dar un ataque —dijo con la mano en el pecho, la acción del rubio sí lo asustó—, veo que te sientes mejor.

Mika asistió con suavidad con la vista fija en él.

—Me alegro, por cierto —se inclinó y le extendió una pequeña caja que agarró.

El rubio la tomó y le quitó la tapa, dentro había un peluche, hecho a mano por la apariencia, tenía diferentes telas cosidas, algunas de colores lisos, otras rayadas o con lunares, no era una obra maestra, pero se podía ver la dedicación de que quedara bien, era un cachorro, o gatito.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —preguntó sacando al peluche cachorro-gatito dejando la caja tirada en el suelo.

—Bueno… si —parecía nervioso, por qué lo estaría, es más estaba bien hecho y era bonito con sus ojos de botones, se sentó a su lado pasando su mano por su nuca—, aunque tuve un poco de ayuda en algunos momentos.

—Está lindo —sonrió sosteniéndolo sobre su regazo—¿Qué haces? —se rió por el gesto que hizo el moreno, había cerrado los ojos mientras levantaba un poco su mejilla.

—Espero un premio.

Si se rió por el gesto que hizo, más lo hizo por la respuesta, pensó que era algún tipo de broma pero éste no se movía ni un poco; sintió un poco el calor en sus pómulos acompañado de un picor en ellos. Dudó un poco pero se acercó despacio.

Por reflejo subió el peluche interponiendo el camino de ambas bocas, no esperaba que se girara, recibió una mirada inquisitiva, y el rubio solo desvió la suya soltando una risa nerviosa.

—Si esa va a ser mi recompensa no esperes nada de mi parte para la próxima —bromeó.

—¿Qué esperabas?, fue un reflejo, no pensé que girarías apropósito la cabeza.

—No fue apropósito.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces que fue eso?

—Un espasmo.

Mantuvieron la mirada uno sobre el otro por unos segundos antes de reír, primero bajo y después algo fuerte; Yuu le contaba algunas cosas que le pasó en el tiempo en que él estuvo inconsciente alguna de las peleas inofensivas en su casa, lo aburrida que se iba poniendo cada vez el instituto, y la curiosidad que recorría el salón por su ausencia. También sobre algunos rumores que corrían por los pasillos.

—Entonces, me dices que ya no es un completo secreto que algunos de los rumores acerca de mí sean ciertos —susurró con amargura, si antes daba lástima su apariencia –aunque a casi nadie parecía no interesarle– más daría con esos rumores pintando de colores erróneos su persona, y quizá algunos lo verían como un bicho raro o con lástima.

—Bueno… sí, pero recuerda aún son rumores.

—De cualquier forma tarde o temprano algo se sabrá, ¿no?, al fin y al cabo las paredes escuchan.

—Ya, cambia un poco la cara —se acercó más y apretó sus mejillas con algo de fuerza— ¿hoy te darán el alta?

—No sé —apartó las manos y frotó las zonas adoloridas—, tal vez cuando me digan que tal están los estudios.

La puerta se abrió entrando la doctora que lo atendió, o Amargada, como la denominó Yuu cuando le habló un poco de ella, pero no sola, había un hombre, bien vestido y serio.

—Joven, —se aclaró un poco la garganta la doctora— él es de la asistencia social, nos había llamado antes para que les avisáramos cuando estarías despierto. Después de esto puedes irte de alta.

Esta situación daba muy mala espina, y más al tener que estar él solo con ellos dos, Yuu lo miró un momento con una sonrisa antes de levantarse no sin susurrar "di la verdad" cerca suyo, la puerta se cerró y quedó todo en silencio.

—Muy bien joven, antes de que te preguntemos algunas cosas sabemos que algo no está bien —comenzó hablar el hombre mayor, él no era el hombre que había venido a su casa—, hace solo un día antes de que tuvieras un infarto recibimos una llamada, seguramente estabas al tanto de ello —Mika asistió con suavidad—, no fue específicamente muy puntual con algunas cosas solo que parecía bastante enojado y nos contó lo que pasaba, pero por faltas de las pruebas suyas no lo tomamos muy en cuenta al comienzo. Pero parecía persistente. Nos informó del posible abuso de tu tutor —cruzó las piernas apoyando los brazos sobre estas—, ahora te preguntaré ¿es cierto?, y mejor será que sea con sinceridad y verdad, también tenemos la palabra de los médicos.

Sabía que Yuu era persistente, pero para tener que llamar varias veces, sus expresiones hablaban más por él, no se tenía que ser un completo genio para darse cuenta, de seguro el idiota más grande del mundo se daría cuenta a la primera. Pero de todas formas, no podían solo basarse en expresiones, tenía que ser con sus propias palabras. A decir verdad, le asustaba las consecuencias de decir sí o no ¿por qué era tan difícil decir una pequeña palabra? Solo dos letras nada más. Ese silencio fue bastante largo, inclusive para alguien que no podía con su curiosidad e intentaba escuchar tras la puerta que de pura intranquilidad e impaciencia la abrió sorprendiendo a Mika y confundiendo un poco al hombre.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué tan difícil es decir "sí"?! —reclamó irritado Yuu con las manos en la cabeza—, ¡Dilo! ¡No quiero que sigas sufriendo por ese maldito mal nacido! —miró con fiereza al hombre—. Sí, su tutor abusa de él —habló por el rubio.

—¡E-e-espera! —irrumpió levantándose de la cama.

—¡Ya basta Mika! ¡¿Qué no vez que esto te está matando lentamente?! —chilló con dolor infundido en sus ojos—, ¡No te entiendo, quiero que ya no sufras más pero solo quieres tropezarte siempre con la misma piedra! ¡No ves que puedes rodearla o levantar más alto el pie! —pisó con fuerza descargando algo de la cólera en el suelo— ¡Abre los ojos de una vez, estúpido!

—¡N-no entiendes! —defendió al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—¡Entonces hazme entender! —se acercó y lo agarró de los hombros— ¡¿Por qué sufres?! ¡¿Por qué te dejas?!

—Yo…

—Dime.

Silencio.

—¡Dime de una vez!

—¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! —rugió con los ojos fijos en los de él, su azul estaba perturbado, tenía inyectado el pavor y la soledad en ellos, su cuerpo temblaba en una mezcla de coraje y miedo; aferró sus manos en la tela gruesa del abrigo en la zona de su pecho escondiendo su rostro ahí.

Yuu miró al hombre que seguía serio, pero tuvo por un leve segundo la impresión de ver un brillo de empatía en sus ojos, se levantó, tal vez satisfecho de aquello, tendrían pruebas necesitadas y él una explicación de por qué no había puesto fin a toda su situación. Dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mientras se retiraba. Notó la cabeza de una enfermera, curiosa por los gritos dados, per se retiró con rapidez cuando fue descubierta.

Otra vez ellos dos, pero no como antes, ahora Mika lloraba en silencio, aunque daba la impresión de que se contenía un poco, temblaba, algunas veces suave y otras algo frenético, parecía hecho de gelatina. Acarició su cabello, bastante largo lo tenía, perfectamente podía perder sus dedos de vista entre tanto rubio; lo atrajo con delicadeza más hacia él abrazándolo protectoramente con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza.

—Mika —susurró suave mirando la blanca pared—, estamos nosotros, no hace falta que te contengas, está bien si lloras —dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la cama.

Pareció ser un interruptor esas palabras, no se contuvo, lloró con más fuerza cada tanto soltando un quejido ahogado al intentar respirar. Le partía el alma, saber que siempre intentaba contenerse las ganas de llorar enserio, siendo solo un corte más en su ser, doloroso pero solo se callaba. Como le había repetido unas veces antes, no entendería, y eso lo tenía en claro ahora, no podría llegar a entenderlo por completo pero sí algo. No iba decir que entendía su dolor, porque en verdad no sabía que tan doloroso era; podría hacer suposiciones pero nada que sea algo completamente certero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste que sufrir hasta que alguien escuchara tus gritos silenciosos? —habló al rato cuando éste se calmó un poco, claro que no recibió una respuesta con sus palabras, pero con el silencio le bastaba. Bastante tiempo soportando aquello, miles de señales que nadie veía, si esto hubiese seguido de esa forma quien sabe, podría ir a mayores todo esto o con Mika dando fin a todo en una salida que no lo iba a beneficiar del todo.

Lo separó con un suave movimiento sujetando sus hombros, lágrimas seguían saliendo y sus ojos estaban muy irritados, la primera acción que tuvo cuando los ojos verdes se enfocaron en los suyos fue cerrarlos. No pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa con ese gestito; sus manos se ajustaron al contorno del rostro pálido del rubio limpiando el camino de las lágrimas con suavidad. Verlo de esa forma tan vulnerable y frágil le provocaba una creciente necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo, ser él quien sane todas sus heridas y hacer que las cicatrices no se vean, ser su guía en la espesa obscuridad que la vida y el desfortuno le dieron. Apoyó su frente contra la de él con las puntas de las narices tocándose.

—Quiero que me prometas algo Mika —cruzaron las miradas—, quiero que me prometas que siempre confiarás en mí, y que me dejes ser aquella persona que te levante y te devuelva la vida.

—¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? —se rió con una mirada desconcertada y confundida que pedía una explicación—, ya lo has hecho, tomaste mí mano en la obscuridad alentándome a caminar y no quedarme sentado, pero con lo tozudo que eres con otras cosas ni te enteras.

Yuu sonrió, movió un poco su cabeza hacia arriba dejando su tierno beso sobre su frente, la sonrisa se amplió con diversión al ver la sorpresa de su parte y como se tocaba la zona. Se sentaron en la cama, Yuu miraba algunas cosas en su celular y Mika se entretenía un poco con el peluche haciendo que su cabeza se moviera de atrás hacia delante. Cada tanto lo miraba y se ponía nervioso, quería hacer algo pero no sabría cómo reaccionaría el otro, ¿sería siempre difícil tomar decisiones como ésta? Suspiro dejando el muñeco a un lado.

—Yuu-chan —llamó y este lo miró, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse más nervioso que antes, y más colorado, normalmente no iba a dejarse guiar por lo que quiere su corazón, siempre tomaba las opciones opuestas.

Inclinó la cabeza cerrando con fuerza los ojos, quería darse un último aliento de valentía, alzó de golpe la cabeza y los ojos esmeraldas estaba más que confundidos; no fue muy delicado al tomarlo del cuello de la campera. Lo jaló hacía él; Yuu no creía, pero sucedía. Lo había besado. Fue uno un poco largo transmitiendo el cariño y la ternura de ambas partes. Quién lo comenzó fue quien lo terminó. La timidez estaba escrito en cada parte de su rostro. Yuu apenas tenía un suave rubor, no como el otro que parecía que estuvo todo un día bajo el fuerte sol o con la cara enterrada en la nieve.

—Por un momento pensé que no me darías mí premio —bromeó sujetando sus mejillas poniendo más en pena al otro que escondía parte de su rostro detrás de la cabeza del peluche.

—Ahora estoy reconsiderando sí estuvo bien hacerlo —rió un poco en lo que Yuu bajaba el peluche.

—Claro que estuvo bien —murmuró depositando un beso corto.

—Creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto —susurró con timidez haciendo que el otro comenzara a reír.


	8. Confusión, etiquetas y ¿amor?

¡Buuu! No estoy muerta ni nada por el estilo, haha, admito que me retraso algunas veces, pero~ es normal cuando no se tiene ni idea de que poner o como empezar un nuevo capítulo, qué se va a hacer. Además con los cambios de clima no me favorecen (me da un poco de fiebre los cambios abruptos de clima), pero estoy feliz, feliz de tener hecho otro capítulo más, hahaha~.

* * *

El día pasó, y Yuu aún no mostraba alguna señal de querer irse, eso hacía sentir feliz al rubio, que quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, pero por otro lado sentía que lo retenía cuando tendría o podría hacer otras cosas aparte de estar ahí. Lo que más esperaba del día era que le dieran el alta, en eso de las siete de la tarde había llegado la doctora con la misma cara de seria de hoy a la mañana con unos papeles. Por lo visto no pareció darle importancia ver a Yuu jugar con el peluche de especie indefinida aún.

—Lo bueno de esto es que puedo darte el alta ahora, después de tu crítico estado tu cuerpo se recuperó bastante bien —decía hojeando un poco—, solo vas a tener que ver más seguido a los controles y no una vez cada tanto; vas a tener que cambiar la medicación a un medicamento un poco más fuerte y por último —alzó la mirada colocando sus manos en su cadera—, sube más de peso, estás más flaco que un niño de trece años.

No supo si era un chiste o lo decía muy enserio, Yuu por su parte rió por lo bajo, pero la cara de la mujer no daba alguna señal de si era o no un chiste, daba un poco de miedo esa mujer.

Tuvo que esperar dentro del cuarto de hospital, no tenía ropa, aparte de la clásica de paciente hospitalizado, pero no iba a salir así a la calle; o lo confundían con un loco escapado de un sanatorio psiquiátrico o con alguna especie de traficante. La ropa que tenía antes de estar en el hospital terminó hecha jirones, no era de esperar, después de todo fue llevado directo para una intervención. Adiós pijamas. Yuu se ofreció en traer algo de ropa de su casa la cual no estaba cerca, por lo que esperó otros largos minutos. 10; 20; 30 minutos pasaron desde que se fue.

 _"Espero que no le haya pasado nada"_

Se recostó en la cama con el peluche sujeto frente a su cara, lo miraba sin pensar en nada especial, algunas veces lo movía un poco de un lado al otro.

—¿Qué hora será? —dijo dejando el peluche sobre su pecho y mover la cabeza hacia todos los rincones de las paredes, esperando ver un viejo reloj o algo que diese la hora, nada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un morocho jadeando y colorado, tenía una bolsa en mano, se acercó y dejó la bolsa cerca de Mika al momento de tirarse en la cama como peso muerto.

—No creo que era necesario que corrieras desde acá hasta tu casa y volvieras corriendo —dijo con burla el rubio sacando la ropa que le trajo su… ¿amigo?, ¿sería la palabra correcta para clasificarlo?; no sonaba como la más adecuada. Entonces, ¿cuál sería? De algo que estaba seguro es que los "amigos" no se daban besos con ternura o algo parecido, sino ya desde hace rato estaría viendo como todos se daban besos.

—Yuu-chan —lo llamó desde el baño donde se cambiaba, recibiendo un sonido raro como respuesta— ¿Qué se supone que somos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… —hizo una leve pausa colocándose la remera—, me refiero qué tipo de relación tenemos.

—Supongo que amigos, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Salió del baño ya con la ropa prestada puesta.

—Es que, bueno… después de… tú sabes… —juntó ambos dedos índices dando una pequeña referencia a lo que se refería, a lo que el otro solo vociferó un largo "oh".

—En ese caso podría decirse que amigos con derecho —bromeó echándose a reír al ver como los colores subían por la cara del rubio.

Afuera hacía bastante frío, la primera ráfaga de viento que sintió al salir le irritó la nariz y un poco los ojos, con cada respiración se podía ver claramente el vaho salir de su nariz.

—Mika, ¿por qué no pasas la noche en mi casa? —ofreció el chico encogido de hombros para mantener más el calor—, no me gustaría que pases la noche con ese sujeto o solo.

Lo miró y sonrió un poco.

—Claro y de paso me acompañas a buscar la nueva medicación —pasó un poco su mano por su nariz colorada—, solo que sí voy a tener que ir para por lo menos tener mis medicamentos para esta noche —pareció que no fue del agrado de Yuu tener que ir para allá ya que su respuesta fue positiva pero a regañadientes.

Todo lo que había en su casa era pura obscuridad y silencio, no parecía que alguien estuviese ahí dentro. El ruido de sus pasos contra los adoquines, el trinar de las llaves chocar entre ellas y algún que otro auto que pasaba fugazmente era lo que por momento se escuchaba. Abrió la puerta y dentro era puro silencio, prendió la luz más cercana que tenía dejando las llaves sobre un mueble.

—Dentro de todo se mantiene bien la casa —comentó Yuu mirando—, pensé por un momento que estaría todo desordenado o con algo de basura tirada por algún lado.

—Después de todo era a mí quien lo obligaban a limpiar, ¿qué esperabas? —lo miró con media sonrisa, pero al parecer sus palabras incomodaron a Yuu, aunque esa no era la intención.

Subieron al piso de arriba, después de esa corta charla no hablaron, fueron hacia el cuarto del rubio que estaba tal cual la dejó hace unos días, la cama mal tendida, su mochila escondida en una esquina, la birome junto con el diario abierto sobre el escritorio.

—Si quieres puedes sentarte en la cama —dijo volviendo su atención a Yuu quien ya estaba sentado en la cama con una sonrisa divertida.

Tomó la mochila y abrió uno de los bolsillos, se sentó sobre el suelo y abrió el cajón donde guardaba los potes, sacó los que estaban llenos y dejó los vacíos, como se molestaba consigo por no tirarlos y dejar que se acumulen.

—No pensé que fueran varios.

—Ahora lo sabes.

—Sí, pero ¿en verdad son necesarios todos esos?

La verdad hacía tiempo que dejó de cuestionarse si en verdad necesitaba por cuestiones de salud todos esos, tal vez sí o también estaba la posibilidad de que sea por otra razón, pero de todas formas ya ni se cuestionaba eso.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no; no sabría que decirte Yuu-chan —guardó todo y cerró el cierre colocando la mochila sobre su hombro—, pero ya tendrás otro momento para reprocharme —se adelantó al ver la cara molesta del moreno—. Mejor vámonos, no sé a qué hora vendrá y no creo que sea bueno encontrarnos con él y más en estos momentos.

Yuu concordó con él, además de llevar los medicamentos, también un poco de su ropa, por lo menos para algunos días, tres o cuatro a lo sumo. Salieron dejando la casa cerrada y a obscuras.

—Bien ahora solo tenemos que buscar tu otra medicación e irnos a mí casa —parecía muy feliz al decir aquello—, Mika ¿Cuándo te vas a abrir conmigo?

—Ya te lo dije la vez pasada, te contaré algunas, no todas, a su debido tiempo, si solo andas de quejoso e impaciente solo harás que más me calle.

—Ya veo… —dijo resignado—, pero te advierto que voy a encontrar la forma de hacerte hablar —susurró contra su oreja.

 _"¿Por qué siento la cara caliente?"_

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas en un sentido, pero por qué razón se sonrojó no sabía, pero por lo menos no pareció notarlo, quizá porque su cara ya estaba un poco roja por el frío. Aunque la farmacia a la que iba siempre hacía el camino más largo para la casa del otro, lo convenció de que fueran a esa, tenía suficiente confianza en ese lugar, y no quería ir a otro.

—Vaya, vaya, dos veces en un solo mes —escucharon apenas entraron—, es un nuevo récord tuyo Mika.

—Podría decirse que sí —rió—, vine para, bueno, me cambiaron la medicación a una más fuerte después de un problemita.

—¿Otro ataque? —dijo con neutralidad la mujer de pelo rosa, recibiendo una suave afirmación—, tienes que cuidarte mejor lo sabes mejor que yo, a ver cuál es ahora —recibió de parte del rubio una receta y lo leyó—, veré si tengo —lo miró y luego a Yuu.

—¡Ah!, cierto, Krul él es Yuuichiro —los presentó sonriendo, pero por ambas parte parecía haber una pequeña tensión por lo que no dijo nada.

Saludó con un gesto de cabeza antes de retirarse.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Debería? —lo miró.

—Encontré uno, pero de los pequeños —dijo dejando el pote sobre el mostrador.

—No importa, con eso basta por ahora —le sonrió, comenzó a hurgar por sus bolsillos, comenzó a revisar con más rapidez y de forma repetitiva los mismos lugares, pero al final se resignó de que había olvidado traer dinero.

—No te preocupes Mika, no me molestaría pagar por ti —le sonrió pangando el precio del remedio.

—No tenías por qué.

—Por cierto Mika —llamó Krul apoyada en el mostrador—, si quieres puedes ir a ver allá —dijo con una sonrisa señalando el área de maquillaje—, después de todo cuando eras pequeño siempre te quedas un poco más a jugar con eso o te colocabas labial para comerlo —se rió reviviendo uno de los viejos, pero buenos, momentos que pasó dentro de esta farmacia.

—Y-yo, y-y-ya no lo hago —tartamudeó un poco por la vergüenza, se escuchaba la carcajada de la chica el penoso intento de Yuu para retener la risa—, no hacía falta ser tan mala —susurró como segunda respuesta.

—Ya no te deprimas rubio oxigenado —cortó la risa pero no la sonrisa—, después me gustaría invitarte a pasear, como antes —ofreció.

—Sería bastante agradable —respondió sonriendo, Yuu resopló en señal de que seguía ahí y demostrar su disgusto de ser ajeno a lo que hablaban—, creo que ya nos vamos, nos vemos en otro momento —se despidió y salió con Yuu literalmente pisando sus talones—. Me vas a decir que pasa o te lo vas a guardar.

—Creo que opto por la segunda.

—No entiendo por qué estabas muy molesto.

—Por qué no estarlo, después de todo me estabas ignorando y no dejabas de mirarla —reclamó.

—Yuu-chan, si piensas que me gusta estás más que equivocado, es mayor y creo que solo me ve como una especie de hermano menor —sonrió pellizcando su mejilla—, así que, para la próxima guarda tus celos o rencores, o lo que sea que hayas sentido. Por cierto, ¿ya se conocían de antes?

—No, ¿por?

—Curiosidad, además de que daba la impresión de que ya se habían visto.

Mika cada tanto miraba de soslayo a Yuu quien estaba perdido en su mundo, suspiró despacio mirando sus pies avanzar uno frente al otro. Sentía que algo pasó por alto pero no sabía que era, quizá no estuvo bien de su parte dejar a Yuu de lado, pero no parecía tener alguna intención de conocerla, o por lo menos hablar con ella. Volvió a suspirar pero un poco más largo que el anterior. Refugió un poco parte de su cara con la campera y una de sus manos en los bolsillos ya que la otra fue detenida por el agarre de Yuu. Lo miró pero él no a él, da igual, con eso bastaba por ahora.

—Mika… antes de que entres quiero decirte algo —dijo parado frente la puerta de su casa sin soltarle aún la mano.

—Pensé que ya no ibas a hablar más —bromeó—, te escucho.

—Bueno, verás… —se rascó un poco la nuca nervioso—, yo… te… quería decir que les conté a mis padres acerca de tu situación… te digo ahora para que no te sientas un poco abrumado cuando entres, están muy al tanto de todo.

—¿Todo, todo? —cuestionó un poco con sorpresa, Yuu asistió, miró un momento la puerta como analizando un poco lo que le dijo, gesticulaba bastante pero no hablaba, al final sonrió un poco—, bueno, no importa, ya de todas formas algo tuvieron que sospechar, ¿no?

Yuu soltó una pequeña risa abriendo la puerta, lo primero que disfrutaron fue el agradable calor interno, Yuu gritó que ya estaba de vuelta recibiendo un par de gritos de quien sabe que parte de la casa. Mika no vio a nadie por la sala de estar ni en el pasillo del segundo piso de camino al cuarto del moreno.

—Puedes dejar tu mochila junto a la mía —señaló donde estaba, junto al escritorio—. Parece que alguien te extrañó, no tanto como yo, claro —rió mirando al pequeño Ryuu agitar frenético su colita.

Mika volteó la cabeza riendo en ver los amagues del pequeño can al querer bajar de la cama, se acercó y dejó que el pequeño comenzara a lamer su mano desesperado y contento.

—Por cierto Yuu-chan, ¿tus padres saben que me trajiste aquí?

—Etto… creo haberlo mencionado —dijo pensativo—, o tal vez no.

Se sentó en la cama acariciando la cabeza del cachorro mirando como Yuu intentaba recordar si había o no dicho de que Mika se quedaría en su casa por unos días pero nada.

—Yuu, venía a decirte que vamos a ir a una reunión… —se asomó por la puerta el hombre de cabello plateado—¡Oh!, hola Mikaela, no pensé que estarías acá —saludó al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

—Hola —sonrió mirando al hombre en el marco y luego a Yuu—, por lo visto no se lo dijiste —rió.

—¿Decir qué?

—Bien, bien; invité a Mika a quedarse unos días acá en casa —recibió una mirada del mayor interrogante, pero algo hecho por Yuu hizo relajar las expresiones nuevamente.

—Ya veo, bueno, espero que te sientas cómodo Mika —se fue.

—¿No te cansas de ser un poco despistado?

—Depende los momentos —le respondió al rubio con una sonrisa—, ya que ellos se van, voy a traer algo para que comamos acá.

Miró un rato más la puerta antes de tumbarse en la cama sin dejar de acariciar al cachorro sobre el lomo con suavidad, bostezó y cerró los ojos, más tranquilo y en un lugar en el que sí podía bajar un momento la guardia. Internamente pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en esos días, bueno, en este día, después de todos los otros estuvo inconsciente. Abajo se escuchaba algunos gritos molestos, pero ya suponía que eran los típicos de las discusiones entre Yuu y Guren, habrá pasado un solo día en convivencia con los mayores, cosa que bastó para darse cuenta que las discusiones ya eran parte de ellos. Por la rebeldía de Yuu y la extraña forma de mostrar un afecto paterno o de darse a respetar del mayor. Quizá la idea de comer arriba no le gustaba al mayor, pero de igual forma el adolescente rebelde hacía lo que se cruzara por la cabeza.

Comenzó a darle muchas vueltas a varios asuntos, cómo será ahora su vida; su tutor tendrá lo que se merece; vivirá solo o lo llevarán a otro hogar, la verdad le gustaba mucho su casa aunque tenga muchos recuerdos desagradables; el saber algo acerca de su hermano; o si llegará a poder afrontar las cosas que desconoce de su futuro. A decir verdad estaba asustado.

Tapó su rostro con sus manos pensar tanto en muchas cosas a la vez comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, disipó aquello intentando no pensar en nada, pero era complicado, dejaba de pensar en algo y una pregunta nueva salía para quemarle la cabeza. Para su alivio el cachorro hociqueó sus manos para apartarlas de su rostro.

—Ya traje algo, no es lo mejor del menú, pero por lo menos es algo —oyó a Yuu hablar y se apoyó sobre los codos, cargaba una bandeja plástica mediana con algunos sándwiches y una botella de agua— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó viendo lo perdido que estaba Mika.

—No, nada —sacudió un poco la cabeza—, ¿te ayudo?

Yuu negó, dejó primero la botella en el suelo y la bandeja delante, se sentó y palmó el suelo para que se le uniera, Mika se movió para el suelo, dejando su cuerpo apoyado contra la cama, Ryuu que seguía arriba de esta enteró su nariz curioso en el pelo de Mika provocando un escalofrío al mismo, el moreno rió un poco. Comieron y algunas veces intercambiaron alguna palabra que otra, entregándole al pequeño demandante de cuatro patas un pedazo de la comida para que dejara de ladrar.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, Yuu-chan ¿qué fue del trabajo que tuvimos que hacer? —preguntó mirando al de pelo negro que parecía haberse atorado un poco con lo que masticaba.

—Ah eso… pues al final… no era algo que se tenía que entregar —respondió tosiendo en algunas ocasiones.

—Oh, entonces ¿para qué era?

—Solo para… halarlo en clases, creo

—¿Crees? —repitió un poco confundido.

—Bueno, sí, de todas formas no presto mucha atención a las clases —se excusó.

Había algo que no le parecía muy convincente, pero no preguntó nada más, quizá por la degastada excusa del moreno que era cierta pero a la vez no, solo prestaba atención a lo que le interesaba o cuando se ponía muy determinado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a traer el otro colchón? —se ofreció una vez llenado, un poco su estómago.

—No hace falta, el día que te fuiste Ryuu lo ensució y lo tuvimos que lavar.

—Pero eso fue hace unos días, ya debe estar limpio —acotó viendo como el otro agitaba frenético la cabeza en negatoria—, entonces dónde piensa en señorito dejarme dormir —dijo con sarcasmo.

Yuu señaló la cama detrás suyo como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

—Yuu-chan, no creo que podamos dormir cómodos los dos juntos —susurró apenado.

El moreno dejó de comer y se levantó, bajó al cachorro de la cama quien aprovechó y se llevó uno de los últimos sándwiches que quedaba a otro lado; tomó a Mika del brazo para levantarlo.

—Te voy a mostrar que sí podemos —sonrió.

Antes que el rubio pudiera hablar Yuu lo abrazó con fuerza y se tiró a la cama, se movió como babosa hasta acomodarse con Mika acurrucado en su pecho.

—Ves, entramos y nos sobra lugar.

Mika movió un poco su cabeza apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de quien lo sujetaba con calor en sus mejillas.

—Pareces un pequeño gatito que quiere arrancarme los ojos —bromeó al ver la cara molesta y avergonzada a la vez del rubio.

—Te odio —se levantó un poco ocultando una sonrisa.

—No es cierto, me quieres —rió, Mika bostezó y a Yuu se le contagió el bostezo—, no hagas eso que… haces que lo haga también —dijo con un bostezo de por medio.

Mika se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su mochila, sacó un pijama gris a botones, junto a ello también el peluche hecho por Yuu al que dejó sobre el escritorio.

—Voy a llevar las cosas abajo —se inclinó juntando la bandeja y la botella.

—Déjalo en el escritorio, mañana lo bajamos —bostezó.

Lo miró un momento dudoso pero hizo caso a lo que dijo, Yuu también buscó ropa para dormir y con lo entretenido que estaba revisando en su armario Mika aprovechó para cambiarse con rapidez. Pero para estar más precavido, se sentó en el suelo usando la cama como escudo y solo dejaba que la cabeza se vea. Se cambió rápido pero no fue pasado por alto por el moreno que se reía.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo con su mano apoyada para no soltar una fuerte risa.

—Solo… me cambiaba de ropa.

—Deberías de ser un poco más confiado, no creo que tengas algo fuera de lo normal, a no ser que seas una mujer que quiere aparentar ser un hombre —canturreó divertido.

El rubio solo desvió la cabeza ofendido por aquello pero solo fue tomado como chiste por el otro que reía no tan fuerte, quisiera o no desviaba un poco, solo un poco la mirada hacia Yuu, pero la apartaba con rapidez. No entendía por qué quería verlo, y más así, pero era una necesidad como cuando te pica el brazo o la cabeza, por más que lo ignores más necesitas hacerlo. En lo que Yuu se cambiaba, Mika intentaba a toda costa no quedarse con la mirada pegada en él, miraba a otros lados, las paredes la ventana, el escritorio, el techo, su peluche. Lo había olvidado, estiró su mano y lo tomó, por lo menos sería una gran distracción por ese momento.

—Listo para dormir, porque yo sí —dijo Yuu ya cambiado con una remera blanca y un pantalón bordó holgado.

Se levantó y se arrodilló sobre la cama con el peluche colgando en uno de sus antebrazos.

—Pareces un niño así —comentó con una sonrisa y acarició un poco la mejilla del rubio con la yema de sus dedos, la cara de Mika tuvo una pequeña molestia pero después se dejó guiar por la pequeña broma riendo un poco, pero no contaba que el moreno se acercara un poco y besara la punta de su nariz—, uno muy tierno.

Lo miró con sorpresa, si antes estaba confundido por el tipo de relación que tenía con Yuu, ahora estaba perdido. Lo trataba con mucha amabilidad e intentaba siempre que tuviese una sonrisa, eso es lo que hacen los amigos por otros, pero también lo trataba con demasiada ternura y siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que le pasaba. Mientras más vuelta más enredado se encontraba, según él era amigos… con derecho, pero amigos, o la parte de "con derecho" haya sido solo una broma. Dudaba si el término amigos encajaba, en realidad, sentía que esto era un escalón más arriba ¿tortolos? Lo define bien, pero ¿y si no fuese tan así? ¿Qué palabra sería la mejor?, prefería aparentar ignorancia, no quería falsas ilusiones, ya muchas tuvo en la vida, y no quería arriesgar algo tan lindo como esto por una confusión. Esperar podría llegar a ser bueno, algún pequeño indicio que afirmara sus sospechas, pero también tendría que organizar sus sentimientos.

Se tensó un poco cuando Yuu lo jaló sin aviso, quedando acostado sobre su pecho con antes solo que esta vez por la impresión se levantó quedando sentado sobre su vientre.

—Tranquilo Mika —habló suave ante la acción hecha por el rubio—, estabas volando muy alto.

—Tal vez sí un poco —dijo sonriendo mirando desde lo alto los ojos verdes vivos que observaba los suyos como dos pedazos de mar, sentía la serenidad y la calidez que le regalaban aquellos ojos verdes.

Se inclinó un poco, rozando su nariz con la de él, ¿por qué razón lo hizo?, no sabía simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, y lo hizo, no le dio mucha vuelta a eso, a veces se sentía bien hacer algo por puro impulso. Sonrió al ver la sorpresa en la cara del otro. Se recostó a su lado, a decir verdad Yuu tenía razón, podían estar los dos juntos y no sentirse incómodos, bostezó pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la boca sintió la suavidad y calidad de los labios ajenos sobre los propios.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó atónito.

—Un beso de buenas noches —respondió pasando suave los nudillos por su mejilla.

Mika apoyó sobre el hombro de Yuu acercándose un poco y depositar su corto beso en la comisura de su boca.

—Buenas noches Yuu-chan.

—Buenas noches Mika —respondió cerrando los ojos y una sonrisa un poco boba en su rostro.

* * *

Bueno, este me quedó creo un poco meloso (no sé si es para tanto haha) /u/, pero suponía que algo de romance debía tener, lalala~, pero no se preocupen, aquí estaré para arruinar un poco todo :3 (después de eso me van a encontrar muerta en una sanja (?))

Y sé que después me van a odiar por torturarlos un poco, pero no importa (?), chiste, uno demasiado malo, además no sé si tengo el suficiente éxito poniendo supuestas escenas de humor, la verdad no se me da muy bien quizá por ser un poco apática, hehe, y qué piensan, es un perro o un gato el peluchito de Mika c:, aún no me decido por que es, sino dejamos que sea un perro-gato y fin de la historia.

Extrañamente tengo que estar escuchando música media hora antes de ponerme a escribir, si lo hago en el momento tengo la mente en blanco como la hoja cuando estoy en un examen y no sé nada de nada, hahah, pero con gran cabeza dura hago lo segundo y termino teniendo algunos problemas de imaginación y termino de escribir en dos días después. Aunque también puedo escribir todo un capítulo escuchando una misma canción una y otra vez, demasiado raro lo sé xD.

Para este en especial estuve escuchando _Chasing Cars_ de Snow Patrol, no sé pero miles de ideas se me vinieron cuando me puse a escucharla, hahaha.

Espero sus reviews con ansias, nos vemos :D


	9. Punto de no retorno

¡Ufff!

No pensé que terminarlo para hoy pero por lo menos lo hice, me llego justo a tiempo la inspiración en el último momento, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo que ir recopilando inspiración por días para continuar, hahaha, y no me gusta mucho, pero es raro por en este tiempo me pasa, quizá me estoy poniendo vieja muy rápido.

¡Los dejo disfrutar el cap!

* * *

Yuu soltó un bostezo largo y un poco ruidoso se incorporó pero sin salir de la cama, cubrió sus ojos soltado otro bostezo. Volteó un poco la cabeza viendo a Mika durmiendo tranquilamente, se veía tierno, más de lo que ya es, parecía un gato, uno pequeño y que necesitaba de cuidado y cariño, dos simples cosas nada del otro mundo y que se pueden dar sin perder nada. Dirigió la mirada al despertador de la mesa de noche, era un poco tarde las cuatro de la tarde. Se sorprendió por todo lo que durmió y porque ninguno de los dos mayores lo despertaron, pero ya no importa, ellos dos no llegaran hasta las seis de la tarde.

Con cuidado de no despertar al rubio se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta no sin antes taparlo bien, no tenía mucha idea acerca de cocinar, más bien era un terreno desconocido para él, pero cocinar tenía planeado, no sabe qué cosa pero algo saldrá de eso.

Había un alboroto abajo, cada ruido que escuchaba era un gruñido que soltaba pensado que con eso basta, quería seguir durmiendo pero con el ruido era difícil, algunas cosas se caían y golpeaban fuerte con el suelo. Mika se sentó en la cama con la cabeza ligeramente colgando hacia delante y sus ojos casi cerrados del todo, esperó un momento, si escuchaba el ruido de nuevo bajaría sino seguiría durmiendo ni siquiera notó la ausencia de la otra persona. Antes de dejarse caer para continuar su largo sueño otro ruido, refunfuñó un poco buscando de su mochila los medicamentos del día, terminó por levantarse y bajar. A mitad del pasillo se frenó un momento, estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezo un poco silencioso pero un quejido se escapó un poco ruidoso por el leve frío que se sentía.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó el rubio mirando confundido el desorden que había en la cocina.

—Pues… cocino —por alguna razón a Mika le sonó como si lo atraparan haciendo algo vergonzoso, miró el suelo, había algunos cucharones metálicos en el suelo y alguna olla sin usar.

—¿El desorden es parte de cocinar? —preguntó divertido a la par que bostezaba.

—Bueno, bueno… no soy bueno para esto, buscaba alguna que no fuere tan grande.

—Pero podías hacerlo en silencio y no despertar a medio mundo.

—Y qué si quiero que el mundo despierte ahora —parece que se molestó.

—Está bien, no te enojes, tú sigues si quieres yo voy a tomar mi medicamento —dejó los dos potes a un lado mientras buscaba un vaso; encontró uno por las alacenas, lo llenó pero antes de poder agarrar los potes Yuu fue más rápido y los agarró—. Dámelos Yuu-chan, enserio.

El moreno sonreía como si no supiera de qué le hablaba.

—Mejor concéntrate en cocinar y dame eso —reclamó mientras intentaba alcanzar los potes pero como era ya sabido, él se pondría de costado dejando los potes sin que los pueda alcanzar.

Si se movía a otro él lo imitaba con tal de no dejarle alcanzar esas cosas, es más parecía que para Yuu esto era un juego, bastante infantil a decir verdad.

—Yuu-chan, enserio, si quieres jugar después lo haremos —pidió pero por lo visto no lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

Mika resopló un poco molesto.

—Vamos, dame eso, necesito tomarlas.

—Ya tranquilo, además que puede pasar si te pasas un poco de hora no es como- —calló de golpe al a Mika tener dificultades para respirar—O-o-oye, ¡Y-ya! —tartamudeaba nervioso y sin saber mucho que hacer, las manos les temblaban y le dificultaban la simple tarea de sacar la tapa de esos potes, a duras penas e intentando de no tirar el resto sacó una y una—M-Mika —susurró nervioso acercando las pastillas y el agua a donde estaba el rubio.

—Lo que hago solo para que me las des —dijo en un suspiro pero con un poco de diversión en su tono, tomó las pastillas junto con el agua—. Ya deja de verme así.

—¿Cómo quieres que te vea?, ¡me diste un susto de muerte! —bramó molesto.

—Perdón, pero fue lo único que se vino a la cabeza para que me las dieras —él solo resopló con fuerza pasando su mano por su nuca.

—La próxima intenta no ser tan cruel —sonríe, era de esas sonrisas para ablandar un poco las cosas pero que no dejaban atrás su molestia.

—¿Qué cocinas? —ya era un poco incómodo para Mika ese clima por lo que cambió de tema mirando a otro lado, específicamente a la olla en uso.

—Al comienzo pensé en algo de carne, pero no sé cómo se hace, pero creo que vamos a comer una especie de sopa de fideos —sacó la tapa de la olla dejando escapar el vapor.

Mika se acercó y miró un poco adentro, de la forma en la que Yuu lo había dicho daba la impresión de haber hecho un gran desastre, aparte del que estaba tirado en el suelo, pero dentro de todo no parecía tener un olor raro.

—No huele mal.

—Solo lo dices para no hacerme sentir como un inútil.

—Lo digo enserio —rió—, de cualquier forma, si llegara a morir por eso ya sé a quién atormentar todo el tiempo —bromeó.

Dentro de todo, no sabía tan mal la comida, quizá solo se pasó un poco con la sal, pero el resto estaba bastante aceptable.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —preguntó Yuu.

—algo como qué —indagó el rubio con los bazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos.

—No sé, salir quizá a caminar o algo por el estilo, me aburro.

Ninguno se levantó después de terminar de comer, solo empujaron despacio los platos y vasos un poco más al centro de la mesa para poder apoyarse cómodamente cada uno con una pose diferente. Mika cruzado de brazos y Yuu un brazo flexionado y su cabeza sobre este y el otro brazo extendido sobre la mesa.

—Tal vez a salir a caminar un poco o no sé —habló de nuevo Yuu pensando en otras cosas aparte de la que dijo.

—Tal vez.

—O podríamos juntarnos con los chicos.

—También.

—¿Estás aburrido o qué? Tus respuestas son un poco cortantes —reclamó molesto por estar siendo un poco ignorado.

—Es sólo que… —se pasó la mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza—, me puse a pensar un poco sobre lo que pasó en el hospital. Ya es más que seguro que los de asistencia social harán algo al respecto con mi tutor pero… no lo he visto por un tiempo y tampoco sé si se escapó para que no le hagan algo o si ya lo atraparon, es todo un poco confuso.

—No debería serlo —dijo teniendo ahora una mirada interrogante sobre él—. Puede que a ese hijo de puta ya lo tengan detrás de las rejas, es lo que espero, asique mejor deja ya de pensar en ello. Además, ya tienes por qué estar dándole importancia a eso, estás aquí y a salvo es lo que importa ahora —sonrió levantándose y juntando las cosas para dejarlas a lavar—. Es más, podrías iniciar tu nueva vida aquí conmigo —sugirió desde la cocina.

—¿No crees que te estas dejando llevar por tus ideas? —preguntó levantándose también siguiendo al moreno por detrás.

—Puede que sí, pero pienso que sería lindo, que empieces tu nueva vida conmigo.

—Puede que sí —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Y no tendrás que volver a esa casa.

—Eso no te lo puedo aceptar —contestó con rapidez antes de que hablara de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó inquietante—. Después de todo ahí es donde siempre sufriste.

—Tienes razón, pero de igual forma, no es fácil dejar algo que has tenido desde siempre por más daño que te haga, y también porque tengo algunos buenos recuerdos, no serán muchos pero son unos pocos que me agradaría siempre recordar.

—Bien, bien, bien, puedes seguir con esa casa de los horrores si quieres al cabo que ni me importa —hizo un mohín, pero sonrió ampliamente con una idea en mente—. O lo que podrías hacer es traer esas cosas que tanto aprecio les tengas y vender el resto.

—Fácil decirlo —suspiró.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ninguna de mis ideas son lo suficiente buenas para ti, eso es lo que pasa.

—Ya, no me vengas con el tema de la culpa, lo pensaré lo prometo —se defendió antes de que le replicara por más, y por lo visto eso dicho pareció gustarle a Yuu, después de todo su sonrisa lo delata a la perfección. Una grande y radiante.

 _"Como un faro en medio de un huracán"_ , pensó.

Antes de que se pudiera salir de la concina para ir a cambiarse sintió como los brazos de Yuu se lo prohibían aferrándose a su cintura; por un momento Mika no respiró estaba un poco tenso por eso tan repentino.

—¿Yu-Yuu-chan? —lo llamó nervioso, no solo por el contacto sino también de sentir su respiración contra su cuello, no respondió al instante sino que mantuvo un rato el silencio.

—Te quiero preguntar algo —dijo con un tono diferente, casi como asustado o inseguro—¿Me llegarías a odiar?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Solo responde.

—Pues… no creo, tal vez si hicieras algo demasiado malo, como… no sé, tal vez pero no del todo —respondió un tanto extrañado por la repentina actitud del chico—¿Por qué?

—Quiero decirte algo y no sé cómo llegarías a reaccionar por eso quiero saber si vas a odiarme.

No sabía si sentirse asustado o nervioso por lo que llegara a decir pero sí muy curioso de escucharlo, lo atrajo más hacia él ¿pensaría que correría lejos de él? ¿Tan malo es lo que quiere decir?

Mika tenía sus dudas ahora, por una parte quería escuchar lo que iba a decir, pero por otro lado prefería no escuchar nada y hacer como si nada pasara, pero tarde o temprano lo sabría, tal vez no por él y ese no es un lindo modo de enterarse de las cosas. Tal vez sería mejor ahora así no sería tan duro si se enterase por otros medios, después de todo muchas cosas terminan por revelarse con el tiempo. Esperó sin ser impaciente, solo quería que él estuviese muy seguro de hablar, pero tampoco podía concentrarse muy bien con cada respiración suya chocando contra su cuello. Resopló rendido ¿lo dirá o no?, había solo dos interpretaciones para ello, y ambas estaban en igual peso, solo lo que decidiera Yuu subiría la balanza un poco a favor de lo que elija.

—Mejor olvídalo.

Lo escuchó mal o le pareció que le dijera que lo olvidara, después de tanto dramatismo simplemente quiere que lo olvide tan fácil como eso, Mika estuvo a punto de reclamarle que le dijera. Volteó la cabeza pero no dijo nada, no en ese momento, en ese preciso instante fue donde sintió un suave beso en la base de su cuello. No dijo nada, solo se le vino a la cabeza la teoría de que eso fue solo para calmarlo un poco, funcionó un poco, pero no del todo es más, iba a hablar pero el teléfono del pasillo comenzó a sonar con fuerza en el silencio de la casa, bueno, tanto silencio ya que antes de que sonora ese artefacto solo se oía el leve ruido de sus labios al separarse de su piel repitiéndose varias veces.

Antes de reaccionar Yuu ya se había ido de la cocina ¿qué tanto drama se hace para decir algo?, es más, ¿qué tan malo era eso? ¿Algo imperdonable o que él consideraba de esa forma?

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirando a donde estaba Yuu hablando con quien sabe quién.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Por lo visto no sonaba muy contento con esa persona.

—Oh, es que lo dejé arriba y no subí aún.

 _"¿De qué hablará?"_

—Ya entendí, ¿si?, no necesito a otro padre que me diga lo que hacer.

Mika se sentía como un niño cuando tiene curiosidad de saber que hablan sus padres cuando están al teléfono, envidioso de no saber lo que ellos hablan, infló un poco sus mejillas como haría un niño. Se acercó si ser notado por Yuu quien seguía inerte en charla.

—No, no estoy solo Mika me acompaña —ahora la curiosidad era mayor al ser nombrado en esa conversación—¿Salir? ¿A dónde tienes en mente?

¿Será una especie de novia con quien está hablando? Pero si es así, entonces ¿qué fueron todas aquellas cosas?, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de ello, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de saber por qué pensó eso en primera estancia. Lo único que miraba era la espalda de Yuu y alzó la mirada cuando dio aceptada la propuesta y cortó la llamada para enfocarse en sus ojos si es que se daba vuelta.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó curioso e indagador.

—¿Hace cuánto estás ahí parado? —preguntó él, suspiró—. Estaba hablando con uno de mis amigos, Kimizuki, ¿lo recuerdas?, me preguntaba si queríamos salir con él y los demás por ahí.

Mika abrió un poco la boca dejando salir un "oh", se sentía un poco apenado por andar haciéndose millones de ideas y que ninguna fuera esa.

—Sí los recuerdo —responde nervioso—, y, ¿dónde tiene planeado llevarnos?, digo, como ya es un poco llegando a la noche no hay muchos lugares que permanezcan más tiempo abiertos.

—Creo que dijo algo de donde hay un poco de música y donde se puede pasar un buen rato.

—Vaya información te dan —resopló—, ya veo que era un telo a donde vamos a parar, después de todo dijiste "hay un poco de música y se puede pasar un buen rato".

—Ha, ha, ha, que gracioso —dijo sarcástico—, deberías ser el rey de la comedia, matarías a todos con tu humor.

—Lástima que no soy bueno expresándome con otros que no conozco.

—Ya cállate y vamos a cambiarnos que dijeron que iban a llegar en un rato, o quieres ir de pijamas —lo miró.

—Mmmm… no sería mala idea ir de pijama, después de todo no tengo que cambiarme —respondió el rubio con una risa, pero de igual forma fue arrastrado por el azabache hacia su cuarto.

De las cosas que trajo no había una gran selección de ropa, tenía un suéter cuello de tortuga beige que era el que casi siempre usaba, un jeans un poco gastado pero por lo menos pasaba un poco desapercibido. Sacó ambas cosas, observó a Yuu un momento quien seguía mirando que sacar, quizá no se decidía por el desorden que era ahí dentro. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama; se desabrochó los botones de la camisa sin mucho apuro se la quitó y dejó a un costado para agarrar el suéter y colocárselo, y luego el cambio de pantalones el de pijama por el jeans. Para los pies fue un zoquete de un par y otro de otro par, fueron los primeros que encontró, y unas zapatillas de cuello alto que eso por lo menos mantiene el par, por ahora.

Al darse la vuelta para ver si Yuu terminó se encontró que a este colocándose una playera negra con el borde del cuello y mangas verde. Ya se había cambiado de pantalón, jogging negro también, era un poco suelto en la zona de la cadera y un poco más debajo de los muslos pero se iba ajustando a medida que bajaba (no era tan ajustado, solo un poco suelto apenas perceptible). Y unas zapatillas que a diferencia de las de Mika estas no eran cuello alto. Se veía bien, bastante informal pero bien.

—Si vas a ir solo así vestido terminarás por enfermarte —comentó al verlo y regresar su atención a su armario, sacó de ella una gabardina gris topo junto con una campera roja obscura—, ten —le extendió la gabardina.

Mika la tomó y se la colocó, parecía un poco más larga pero no lo era del todo, le llegaba un poco más por debajo de los muslos, quizá por eso parecía no tener mucho uso.

Esperaron abajo mirando si algo interesante pasaban por el televisor en un cómodo silencio, Yuu cambiaba los canales cada cinco segundos, ninguno atrapaba su atención por completo, Mika solo miraba como los canales cambiaban de uno de chismes a documentales, de esos a noticieros y así dando la vuelta completa a los canales, aunque habrá sido unas tres veces que vio pasar los mismos canales. Entre Yuu y Mika el primero era quien estaba más impaciente, además de cambiar los canales como loco no dejó de mover la pierna por un momento.

—¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?, tanto nervios tuyos me ponen un poco impaciente también —dijo Mika mirándolo.

—Lo haría si es que no se tardaran tanto para llegar acá —dijo dando un resoplo al final—. No es difícil venir a mi casa, ¿tengo que salir a buscarlos o qué?, ya fue, al fin de cuentas les voy a regalar un mapa de esta maldita ciudad a ver si así sí se orientan bien —pensó en voz alta con fastidio ocasionando una pequeña risa al rubio.

—Ya, no creo que sea para tal extremo.

Habrán pasado unos diez minutos después de esa corta charla para que sonara el timbre de puerta.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Yuu levantándose del sofá.

Mika se quedó un ratito más ahí antes de pararse también, por lo que escuchaba se estaban disculpando un poco por la demora e intentaban calmar al azabache un poco, tal vez lo lograron aunque no completamente. Obscureció rápido, aunque era normal después de todo estaban a comienzos del invierno, era cerca de las 19:30 de la noche, y no había muchas personas caminando, unas pocas sí. La mayoría de las personas preferían ir en sus autos para no estar expuestos al frío, y después estaban aquellos que caminaban aguantando el frío.

—Y bien, no van a decirme por qué se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a una casa que casi siempre van —acusó Yuu al grupo.

—No nos des toda la culpa a mí o a Yoichi, si no fuera por las dos señoritas de ahí hubiésemos llegado antes —se defendió Kimizuki.

—Y no pudieron usar tu auto por lo menos —replicó de nuevo—, nos vendría bien para este frío.

—No lo voy a usar para ir a cortos trayectos, además sigue en el taller por alguien que no supo mantener sus manos alejadas de lo que no es suyo —lo miró fijo y con bastante acusación en sus ojos.

Yuu se encogió de hombros al recordar el día que se metió en el auto de Kimizuki y terminó chocando un árbol de frente, nadie salió herido de ello, bueno, solo el auto que parecía que el frente se abría en dos.

—¿Y qué lugar es ese al que tenías en mente? —preguntó cambiando de tema—. Según el rubiecito a mi lado dice que es un telo, después de todo no nos diste mucha información.

—Claro, solo cambia de tema —susurró—. No es algo de la gran cosa, es una especie de restaurant donde hay algo de música y se puede bailar. Bueno, creo que también es una pequeña sorpresa saber lo que se le vino a la cabeza, esperaba más eso de tu parte Yuu —rió.

Mika no sabía dónde meterse, las mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza y el frío, y los otros no dejaron de reírse por un rato. El lugar era bastante bonito, una fachada ancha y de madera de pino y una puerta doble de cristal. El interior estaba iluminado aunque manteniendo una cierta penumbra pero era muy notoria, amplio y como el rosadito dijo, había música y algunas personas bailando, no muchas pero las suficientes como para tener el valor de ir y bailar. Al entrar les ofrecieron para ir a una mesa para ocho personas ya que para las de seis ya estaban todas acaparadas, y no había mucha diferencia solo dos lugares vacíos.

La charla dentro de todo era bastante agradable (después de que cada uno pidiera lo que quería), contando las cosas que han hecho en los últimos días, a diferencia de la última vez que se reunió con ellos esta vez sí hablaba más animado, y eso era bueno ¿no?, que por lo menos tenga ahora amigos de su edad. Habían traído primero las bebidas, un jugo de ananá y cinco botellas de gaseosa; el jugo para Mika y el resto para los otros.

Mika pegó un sobresalto cuando dos manos le cubrieron los ojos de golpe.

—Tranquilo pequeño rubiecito oxigenado, no pensé que saltarías del susto —se burló una cara conocida para Mika y Yuu y completamente desconocida para el resto.

—Es que no lo esperaba —confesó por lo bajo—, que agradable es verte Krul.

—Lo mismo digo Mika —dijo y observó al resto—, no piensas presentármelos.

—Cierto, bueno ellos son Kimizuki, Shinoa, Mitsuba y Yoichi, unos amigos —dijo señalando a cada uno—, y bueno ya conocías a Yuu.

—Si —dijo por lo bajo mirando a Yuu afiladamente y después al resto un poco más agradable, no tanto—, un gusto.

—Conque Krul —habló la de pelo lila—, ¿no quieres acompañarnos? ¿O vienes con alguien?

—No vengo con nadie, y si no es molesta me gustaría acompañarlos —dijo sentándose en una de las sillas vacías junto a Shinoa.

La charla, ahora con una más, seguía siendo agradable, aunque Krul a veces respondía de forma cortante algunas preguntas que le hacías como si trabajaba o estudiaba, de que trabajaba, su edad entre otras cosas.

—¿Hace cuánto se conocen? —preguntó el castaño a Krul.

—Bueno, la primera vez que lo conocí tenía ocho años, fue la primera vez que iba a una farmacia solo —miró un momento a todos analizándolos, todos, descartando a Yuu y claro que a Mika, mostraban una pequeña confusión, y quien no, ella hubiese estado así si le contaran que un niño de ocho años viene solo a una farmacia—. Había ido para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, lo ayudé y cada tanto iba a pasar un poco el tiempo, aunque lo controlaba con el tema del maquillaje —sonrió burlona viendo como Mika miraba para otro lado apenado y Yuu intentaba contener la risa—. Aquel rubiecito le gustaba ponerse el lápiz labial solo para después andar saboreándolo —Mika se rascó la cabeza simulando no saber lo que dice mientras que el resto solo reían.

Siguieron hablando entre todos, aunque algunas veces se reducían las charlas entre dos o tres cuando querían hablar entre ellos de temas en especial. Tardó un poco más que le traigan la comida al incluir a una más, y cuando se la trajeron algunos platos estaban más llenos que otros, todos constaban de carne pero con diferentes acompañamientos, algunos eligieron con papas fritas y otros con verduras. Tal como la vez pasada fue poca charla, cada uno concentrado en lo que comía. Pero una vez apaciguado su hambre retomaron la charla, pero Mika esta vez no fue muy partícipe de ello sino que se quedó mirando como la gente bailaba y se divertía con la música a volumen moderado que pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa Mika? ¿Tienes ganas de bailar? —preguntó Shinoa levantándose de su lugar.

—Eh, no, solo miraba un poco.

—Vamos no seas tímido —dijo y fue a donde estaba este sentado para levantarlo del brazo—, ven y baila un poco conmigo —y se llevó al rubio a cuestas.

Se quedaron un momento viendo divertidos como Shinoa intentaba hacer que Mika baile aunque sea un poco, Mitsuba se fue un momento al baño y Kimizuki compartía una charla entre Yoichi. Yuu solo miraba y no sintió cuando Krul se levantó y sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos a su lado.

—Sabes, no me caes para nada bien —soltó sin mirarlo, tenía la vista fija donde estaba el rubio.

—No me digas, no lo había notado —respondió con un poco de sarcasmo mirándola.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero no me das buena espina —ahora lo enfrenta con la mirada—. Solo me gustaría saber por qué el repentino interés en Mika, que yo sepa han sido compañeros de curso hace unos años y nunca lo notaste, no hasta ahora.

—Simplemente no quiero verlo así, solo y decaído.

—Mientes —atacó con veneno en su tono—, sé que ocultas algo, y solo te puedo advertir, a Mika le tengo mucho afecto como para dejar que un cualquiera venga y le haga daño, me mantengo callada solo por él, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz como ahora —se arrimó un poco más a él—. Haz algo estúpido y puedes estar seguro que no volverás a caminar por el resto de tu vida —susurró para que esas palabras quedaran solo entre ellos.

Krul se levantó y se fue rumbo al baño dejando a Yuu completamente estupefacto mirando el mantel verdoso de la mesa.

—Yuu —alzó la vista hacia el frente donde estaban Kimizuki y Yoichi mirándolo confundidos—, ¿pasa algo?

—Solo me metí en la peor situación en la que pude haber estado —dijo sin más—, no sé si me estoy arrepintiendo —confesó mirando ahora a donde estaba Mika y Shinoa quien logró que por lo menos el rubio se divierta y baile por lo menos un poco.

* * *

A mi gusto quedo como medio denso para leer, no sé, pero dentro de todo me gustó y sigo manteniendo la intriga, hehe, o eso pienso, no sé; antes intentaba por lo menos publicar cada cierto tiempo, pero últimamente tengo muchos contratiempos y cosas y bla bla bla, no los voy a aburrir con mis cosas, pero creo que voy a ir publicando a medida que pueda, puede que tarde menos algunas veces o tarde mucho, pero no pienso dejar la historia hasta acabarla, aunque no quiera :3

Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría leer sus comentarios, me gusta mucho las cositas lindas que escriben.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	10. Anoche

No he muerto aún, o tal vez me levanté de mi tumba, quien sabe.

Se que no he publicado nada en muuuucho tiempo, pero algunas cosas no me dejaban, primero por la notebook, no sé, se volvió loca y se bloqueó (ahí tengo casi todo el esqueleto de esta historia), y bueno, después algunos factores aparte, el clásico de la falta de inspiración, después los estudios, exámenes, y ver que va hacer de mi vida el año que viene. Que más da.

Ya me puedo sentir relajada con saber que ya publiqué y puedo juntar ideas y ordenarlas mejor (para hacer este capítulo tuve que buscar en cada papel que tenía un poco de inspiración, porque a decir verdad, escribía en lo que tuviese a mano y fue un lío), pero bue, ya por lo menos lo terminé.

* * *

Desde la salida de ese lugar Yuu ha estado muy callado, inclusive se despidió del resto como si no supiese que estaba presente. Será pasada de las diez de la noche y eran muy pocas las personas que caminaban, la gran mayoría prefería la calidez que le ofrecía los autos a tener que sufrir el frío.

—Hoy fue bastante divertido, ¿no crees? —dijo Mika en un intento de dispersar el silencio.

—Si…

—Me gustaría que esto se repitiese —comenzó a expresar cuanto se divirtió (para ser la segunda vez) con ellos y lo inesperado que fue la llegada de Krul, pero parecía que las cosas que las cosas de su entorno se entretenían escuchando su largo monólogo— ¿Por lo menos me estás escuchando? —reclamó.

—¿Eh?... ¿Qué decías? —preguntó saliendo de su largo trance.

—Se ve que no —suspiró—. Solo decía de lo divertido que fue hoy.

—Tienes razón, sí que lo fue.

Su intento fue un fracaso, más de esas pocas palabras no pudo sacar y, sin nada más que hacer aceptó el silencio entre ambos, no era incómodo solo que le hubiese gustado tener una caminata más didáctica. Cada tanto acomodaba su abrigo de tal forma cubrir su nariz y mejillas del frío, algo malo de ser pálido cuando se te sube el color rojo al rostro haciendo ver a uno como un tomate madurando. El camino pareció más largo al llegar, dentro no había ruido y las luces estaban apagadas, o los mayores ya estaban durmiendo o no llegaron todavía.

—Vayamos en silencio, no sé si están o no pero prefiero prevenir —sugirió cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Subieron a hurtadillas y así hasta llegar al cuarto de Yuu.

—Perdona si estuve un poco ausente.

—¿Un poco?, mejor dicho bastante —bromeó quitándose el abrigo—. Y ¿qué era lo que te tenía tan perdido?

Mantuvo el silencio un rato.

—… Nada que merezca nuestra atención.

—No lo creo —dijo—, para que te mantenga con la boca cerrada un tiempo…

—Te aseguro que no es nada —lo interrumpió—. Deberías tomar tus pastillas.

Con lo último dicho, era obvio que cambiaba de tema; Mika hizo lo que dijo no por qué él se lo sugirió sino porque tenía que tomarlas, dejando por ahora en suspenso ese tema.

—Tarde o temprano tendré que saberlo si es algo que me involucra, o por lo menos para ayudar —dijo sentado en el borde de la cama—. Sino no habrá confianza —tomó las pastillas.

—Esto es irónico, ¿no es lo mismo que te he estado pidiendo todo este tiempo? —insinuó.

—Eso es… diferente —susurró.

—No, no lo es, simplemente es poca tu confianza en mí.

Mantuvo el silencio, lo dicho no fue con la intención de echarle la culpa de la falta de confianza, él lo sintió de esa forma. Se volteó, apoyando su mano en la cama para verlo, mientras que Yuu se colocaba la remera con la que dormiría.

—No es que te tenga poca confianza, confió en ti… es solo que —suspiró—, no sé como reaccionarás si llego a contarte.

—¿A qué, específicamente, te refieres? —preguntó lanzando una remera blanca a rayas grises.

—A que me rechaces… o me sientas lástima, u otra cosa — tomó la remera.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé… que me uses o lastimes —dijo con duda mientras se sacaba la remera que traía puesta dejando su cuello de polar.

Yuu se sentó en la cama y lo miró con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

—No tienes de que preocuparte ¿sí? —sonrió— no voy a hacerte daño y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé —rió.

Acercó al rubio con un afectuoso abrazo acariciando con suavidad la piel de su espalda, se sentía irregular por la presencia de algunas marcas pero de igual forma no perdía esa suavidad.

—Podrías aprovechar y contarme esa parte que no conozco tuya —sugirió con una risa.

—Sí que sabes arruinar un momento —rió alejando su cabeza para verlo.

—Y ¿de qué clase de momento hablas? —sonrió de lado.

—Pues… el que tuvimos antes de que pidieras que te cuente sobre mí, tranquilo y agradable —respondió.

—Fácilmente se puede volver a tener, incluso puedo hacerlo mejor —alardeó.

¿A sí? Entonces quiero ver como lo logras —lo desafió.

Volteó su cabeza hacia un lado antes de juntar sus labios con los del rubio, dulces y suaves. Se separó sin darle tiempo de responder o no al beso.

—No sé como eso arregla el otro momento —susurró con las mejillas coloradas.

—Dije que podía hacerlo mejor.

Iba a levantarse pero fue detenido por Mika.

—Hay un pequeño motivo por lo que no te conté nada —confesó por lo bajo—. Cuando era más pequeño le conté e incluso lo expresé por dibujos lo que pasaba pero mi maestra en ese tiempo no me tomó enserio, sino que para ella eran simples mentiras de niño para llamar la atención. Y varias veces vino mi madre para hablar de ello, y claro que no terminaba bien para mí después—dijo sin mirarlo—. Quizá por eso me cuesta hablar de mí, hasta ahora Krul sabe de esto… y ahora tú.

Se acomodó a su lado, comenzó a hablar, algunas veces mantenía un largo silencio tratando de ver cómo seguir. Le contó cómo era el trato de su madre y sobre la llegada de su padrastro (con alegría), y como consiguió un hermano mayor, lo mucho que se divertía con ellos dos. También de la enfermedad que se llevó a su padre, lo que sufrió con su hermano, del accidente que mató a su madre (por su suerte), y cuando lo separaron de su hermano. Aunque tanto como con Krul, no les contó el abuso por parte de su tutor y otras personas de pequeño. Suspiró con pesadez como si se quitara un peso de encima pero aún no lo miraba.

Yuu lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo protector, acarició la zona de sus omóplatos con suavidad y firmeza; era increíble como una pequeña muestra de cariño puede doblegar a uno y hacer que rompa en un llanto silencioso sin que uno supiera que derramar lágrimas era lo que uno quería y necesitaba.

—¿Te gusta verme llorar o qué? —dijo después de unos minutos limpiando algunas lágrimas.

—Siempre y cuando sea yo tu consuelo —susurró.

—Eres malo —rió un poco.

Lo ayudó a limpiarse las lágrimas restantes, acarició un par de veces sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Se arrimó para besar suave sus parpados antes que a sus labios. Un beso, tierno y cálido, pero las caricias daban un efecto más necesitado al beso, Mika puso su mano en el antebrazo de Yuu y la otra apoyada en la cama.

Ambos se acercaron hacia el otro, el beso se terminó por la necesidad de aire permanecieron abrazados cada no apoyado en el hombro del otro; Yuu comenzó a besar su mejilla varias veces y lo poco del cuello que cubría el polar.

Tembló un poco ante ello y el peso de Yuu sobre él lo tumbó, levantó un poco el cuello de polar para besar la base de s cuello, fue suave al comienzo pero después fue un poco duro, arrebatando del otro un bajo quejido.

Cubrió su rostro, no quería ver, pero su mente proyectaba una imagen de lo pasaba con solo sentirlo. Sus besos iban dejando un cosquilleo por donde pasaban, de su cuello a su hombro. Suaves toques repetitivos. Bajó sus besos hasta su pecho con suavidad como si temiese romperlo, por reflejo involuntario apretó sus piernas entre ellas al sentir como besaba usa zona bastante sensible como es su vientre, cada beso era un cosquilleo.

—Yuu-chan —susurró—. Por favor, para —pidió con un hilo de voz.

Frenó y se apartó de él.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó con desilusión.

—No es eso, sí me gustó —admitió con pena—, pero es que con esto solo me confundes más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que… no sé qué es lo te pasa conmigo, hay veces que me tratas como un amigo más pero hay otras que no, sino como si fuese tu pareja—tomó su mano— ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, entre ambos un silencio un poco incómodo se formó, Yuu miraba a través de la ventana como si la respuesta llegaría de ahí, y Mika esperaba un respuesta de su parte. Pero no llegó, se levantó dejando al otro en la espera de una respuesta y con una mirada de desconcierto sobre él.

—Deberíamos dormir ya.

Iba a reclamar, pero era la segunda vez que cambiaba de tema, y si intentaba sería la tercera en la noche, se colocó la remera que le había pasado, desistiendo en buscar alguna respuesta.

La gran parte de la noche se la pasó con la pregunta rebotando entre las paredes de su cabeza buscando un respuesta, pero nada pasaba, giró la cabeza viendo la cabellera rubia y escuchar sus suaves exhalaciones, por más que intentara no tendría una respuesta inmediata y menos si se pasaba la noche en vela. Despejó su mente dejándola vacía de pensamiento alguno y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño rápido.

La forma sabe no daba mucho resultado en despertarlo, tomó una almohada, observó la cabeza de su ¿amigo?, ya ni sabía cómo llamarlo.

—Yuu-chan, despierta —golpeó su cabeza con la almohada.

Volteó su cabeza y, con una voz que era más gruñido que palabras articuladas se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Y no sé, es de mañana y estoy intentando sacarte de la cama.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Qué más harías un día de semana por la mañana?

—Dormir —respondió con un bostezo.

Mika apartó las sábanas dejándolas en el suelo.

—Eso podrás hacerlo en otro momento, vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases.

Entraron al salón, quince minutos tarde y, tras unas represarías palabras del profesor cada uno fue a su asiento.

Las veces que se atrevía a mirar de reojo, tenía encima esos ojos verde intenso observándolo, lo ponía un poco incomodo tener su mirada en él después de lo de anoche, aunque le gustaría saber que estaba pensando.

Y no era el único, aquella chica que le dio aquella carta cada tanto lo miraba con una sonrisa y más se agrandaba cuando era descubierta por quien observaba. De cualquier forma procuraba ignorarlos lo más que podía.

La campana sonó, siendo un ruido de alivio momentáneo para algunos que se dejaron caer en los respaldos de sus asientos, otros no exageraban a tal grado.

Se levantó de su lugar, pero por lo visto Yuu seguía perdido quien sabe donde dejando atrás a su cuerpo, aunque en momento gesticulaba con el rostro como si reaccionara a una charla. Sorpresa. Molestia. Vacilación. Algunas veces sonreía o fruncía el ceño. Optó por dejarlo arreglar las cosas consigo y salió del salón.

—Has estado así toda la clase.

—Estoy pensando —respondió a su amiga de baja estatura.

—No me di cuenta —bromeó—. Tiene que ser algo importante para que estés tan concentrado, creo que no te he visto de esta forma —rió, se apoyó en el banco del lado—. Déjame adivinar, soy buena para eso… mmm… tiene que ver sobre un chico rubio de bonitos ojos celestes, él mismo que acaba de salir.

Suspiró, y fue respuesta necesaria.

—Era bastante sabido, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—No es nada demasiado complicado de decir, si es que se tiene en claro las cosas, pero es sobre una pregunta que me hizo anoche.

—¿De qué trata esa pregunta?

—Es solo —se reclinó con los brazos detrás de su cabeza—, me preguntó que era él para mí.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijiste?

—No dije nada, solo me quedé callado mirando a la ventana como un tonto, después me levanté y me acosté, no sabía que más hacer.

—Vaya forma de lidiar con las cosas —bromeó.

—No sirves para ayuda —bufó.

—Ya tranquilo —movió las manos un poco—. Pero tal vez deberías buscar una respuesta a ello, él debe estar esperando algo por lo menos.

—Eso lo sé pero es complicado.

—No si sabes que sientes. Si yo llegara a preguntarte eso seguramente me lo dirías de inmediato.

—Claro que si, te responderías que eres mi amiga.

—Y eso es porque sabes lo que sientes por mí, afecto y amistad, y lo mismo para los demás —se acercó a la puerta.

—Sí, bueno, es diferente.

—No tanto, tal vez te estás engañando a ti mismo diciendo que son una cosa y cuando lo piensas en profundidad te confundes —lo miró cuando este se acercó a su lado—, organiza bien tus cosas antes de especular.

—Intentaré.

—Y mejor que sea rápido —miró hacia el pasillo—. Además, si estas con la idea de que son amigos no tiene por qué ser duro, ni que fuese una especie de amorío ¿no? —volvió su vista a él con una sonrisa pícara.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció involuntariamente, ella de manera distraída –sin borrar la sonrisa pícara– señaló de manera distraída un punto en el pasillo, siguió con la vista la línea invisible.

Al otro lado del lugar estaba Mika, pero no solo, tenía al frente (cerca) a una chica que le hablaba muy animada, se notaba la incomodidad del otro ante lo cerca que estaba, y cada paso se acercaba más.

No esperó a que la parte suya que pensaba las ideas reaccionara, se dejó llevar como siempre por los impulsos, e ignoró la risilla de ratón de Shinoa, fue a donde estaba Mika.

—Me lo llevaré un momento.

Lo empujó desde atrás de los hombros sin darle tiempo a la chica de poder quejarse o reclamar por la intromisión.

—Ya creo que estamos bien —dijo poniendo resistencia al estar lejos.

—Deberías aprender a alejarte de las personas con las que no quieres estar —dijo como regaño.

—Perdona si fue una molestia para ti tener que sacarme de ahí —dijo con sarcasmo.

—No se trata de eso.

—Pues así es como parece.

—Simplemente si no quieres estar con alguien solo no lo estés y ya.

—¿Quién dijo que no quería estar con ella?

—Por favor, tu incomodidad se notaba a millas —soltó—¿O quieres que te muestre como se veía tu incomodidad? —dijo enfatizando con las manos n movimiento de ondas.

—Bien, ya entendí, gracias por sacarme de ahí —cruzó los brazos—, si tanto te molestó la próxima deja que me las arregle, no necesito de un perro guardián.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello viendo a Mika entrar al baño.

—Por lo menos sé más sincero con el agradecimiento —susurró.

Dudó un momento, pero al final terminó entrando encontrándose a Mika lavando sus manos.

—Si vas a montar otra escena mejor ve a otro lado —dijo serio, pero al final terminó soltando una risa—. Dime por favor si lo de antes no fue una escena de celos.

Él se acercó y se apoyó en el borde del lavado.

—Tómalo como quieras —lo obligó a verlo—. Pero si hubiese sido así ¿qué harías?

—No sé qué tratas de insinuar —apartó la cabeza al frente al espejo.

—Acerca de la pregunta de anoche —captó su atención—, creo que ya tengo la respuesta.

—¿Crees o lo aseguras?

—Un poco de ambas.

—¿Cuál sería?

Cruzó su brazo por sobre su hombre.

—¿No es obvio? —sonrió—. Somos amigos.

Mika lo miro por el espejo, sonrió, pero no trasmitía la alegría como la del otro, sino una fingida, pero igual se obligó a ponerla por lo menos para disimular.

—Es bueno que me hayas respondido —suspiró—. Mejor regresemos, creo que no falta mucho para que volvamos a clases.

No se alejó mucho, Yuu no se lo permitió, lo tenía agarrado del cuello del uniforme.

—Somos amigos; fue lo primero que pensé y tenía la intención de decirlo anoche, pero no pude —lo soltó—, no pensé que una pregunta fuese tan difícil de responder, y pensar que los exámenes tienen preguntas difíciles.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? —preguntó directo.

—Bien, bien, bien. Lo que trato de decir es que tú no encajas como amigo —movía sus manos juntas.

—Entonces ¿dónde encajaría?

—Si me dejas terminar te enterarás —rezongó molesto—, mira, lo voy a dejar más claro.

Se acercó a besarlo, largo y tierno, pero tuvieron que separarse antes que alguno termine desmayado por la falta de aire.

—Esto… esto podría estar en diferentes categorías —dijo Mika con sus mejillas calientes.

—Da igual, siempre y cuando sea como yo lo siento.

Mordió su labio inferior antes de volver a juntarlos con los suyos en otro beso, las manos de Mika se apoyaron en sus hombros mojando un poco la tela. Poco a poco fue abandonando sus labios besando la pálida –pero cálida– piel de su barbilla.

—Es… espera ¿qué pasa si alguien entra?

—Que entre, no me importa.

Corrió el cuello del uniforme descubriendo la marca de anoche, la besó; fue hacia otra parte del cuello lisa y tentadora para dejar una marca, pero lo detuvo.

—Espera.

Lo miró con desconcierto; sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo desabrochar el segundo botón (el primero ya lo estaba) de su camisa y le dio la espalda, parecía dudoso y estaba nervioso tan solo ver sus manos temblar lo delataba. Corrió el cabello de su nuca. Se acercó abrazándolo por detrás, su respiración chocaba contra su piel por la cercanía. El suave roce de sus dientes hizo temblar su cuerpo esperando la mordida, hizo suave presiones antes de morder con fuerza, sacando de Mika algunos quejidos.

Buscó apoyo en el lavado, el agua seguía corriendo, había olvidado de cerrar el grifo pero era lo de menos, cosquilleo fue lo que sintió en la piel de su vientre cuando las manos tibias de Yuu se colaron bajo de camisa acariciándolo.

Ya no importaba si alguien entraba, o tal vez sí, pero la simple idea de que eso pasara era aterradora pero también excitante, no todos los días uno se encuentra con algo así en el baño, esto solo aumentaba más el nivel de libido entre ellos.

Entre el ruido del agua y sus jadeos bajos, el ruido de la campana sonó, pero ninguno parecía darle importancia. Frente a él estaba el espejo. Sus mejillas rojas, su boca entre abierta jadeante y sus ojos reflejando placer, si duda Y disfrutaba de lo que no podría ver sin el espejo.

* * *

He aquí lo que pude hacer, dentro de todo no está tan mal, me gusta pero creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero bue, algo es algo, quizá haya algún error por ahí que no habré notado.

Aunque sé que falta (y creo que bastante), aún no sé que clase de final tendrá si no bonito o no bonito.

El clásico de happy ending o bad ending, ya lo pensaré, sino llego a decidirme tal vez lo someta a votación, ya veré.

Me voy yendo, ya estuve mucho tiempo frente a la computadora para hacer esto.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
